


Sobrevivir a Merlí

by ileanasimcity



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: Brunol - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileanasimcity/pseuds/ileanasimcity
Summary: Cómo podrían haberse dado las cosas luego de la muerte de Merlí





	1. Bruno sin Merlí... y sin Pol

Habían pasado 3 meses desde lo de Merlí. Ni siquiera se animaba a decir la palabra muerte. Nadie en casa la decía. Bruno sonrió sarcásticamente. Después de todo, a su padre le gustaba llamar a las cosas por su nombre... pero de todos modos, daba igual: él ya no estaba. Bruno estaba depresivo. O algo así. No encontraba sentido a nada en su vida. Los motivos por los que había vuelto de Roma... lo único valido era haber dejado a Nicola. Y haber compartido el ultimo viaje, con sabor agridulce, con sus compañeros y su padre. Pero la verdadera razón por la que había vuelto se había esfumado entre sus dedos. Y se sentía tan impotente... tan abandonado. Sabía perfectamente que su felicidad no debería depender de nada, o nadie. Aunque ese nadie tuviera nombre y apellido y fuera el sol para Bruno... su padre sí que le hubiera cantado la justa, lo hubiera echado a patadas de la cama si era necesario, jamás lo hubiera dejado arrastrarse en su miseria como lo estaba haciendo. La Calduch hacía lo que podía. Era dura su abuela. Se había refugiado en su trabajo. Le insistía en que la acompañara cada tarde al teatro... pero no conseguía más que una mueca en negación. Hacía una semana que Bruno no salía de su habitación. No encontraba razones para hacerlo, estaba triste. Quería el sol... pero el sol lo tenía Tania.

Pol había pasado a visitarlo cada semana. Y le mensajeaba con más asiduidad aún. Pero hacía unos días que Bruno había dejado de contestarle, y ya tampoco le abría la puerta. Le dolía verlo. Era un recordatorio de su derrota, y estaba muy débil para superarlo. Al principio pensó que sería más fácil... pero cuando se fue Merlí, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, y sin embargo, no tenía derecho a reclamarlo. Y siendo que al fin Pol había encontrado el amor, no se sintió cómodo con molestarlo. Después de todo, Bruno amaba a sus dos amigos, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba su felicidad... y aquí estaba, tratando de superar su mierda de circunstancias. Bruno no era tonto. Ni excesivamente melancólico. Sabía que saldría adelante, eventualmente. Pero por ahora no vislumbraba, ni podía imaginar, cómo.


	2. La vida continúa

Pol había comenzado a estudiar filosofía. No tuvo dudas. Se lo debía a Merlí, y, curiosamente, su muerte le dio la fuerza y la seguridad que le faltaban, aunque nadie lo notara. Salvo Tania. Ella sí que lo conocía, y lo apoyaba. Sonrió. Y la sonrisa se le curvó en una mueca cuando otro nombre se filtró en su mente: Bruno. No sabía como acercarse a él, como ayudarlo. Sabía las razones de su alejamiento, y por eso al cabo de los días dejó de insistir en verlo, en llamarlo. A él también le hacía mal verlo, le removía las entrañas, muy profundamente. Salía de su casa conmovido y angustiado, y no sabía porqué, y no quería pensar en ello. Porque si reconocía que aun lo atraía, que pensaba en él mas de lo que querría... tendría que decidir qué hacer al respecto. Y justamente, no quería hacer nada. Quería seguir con Tania, a quien quería. No era mentira, la quería. Era una mejor persona gracias a ella. Quería intentarlo. Y luego escuchaba la voz de Merlí diciéndole: si tanto tienes que esforzarte, será que no tiene que ser, no? Pol dejo de hablar consigo mismo, sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiera quitarse los pensamientos de encima y enfiló hacia la facultad. Eso sí que le daría en que pensar.  
Por otro lado, todos los peripatéticos habían tomado su propio rumbo. No se habían vuelto a reunir, a pesar de tantas promesas hechas a fin de curso... el año había terminado de forma trágica, y el pesar se extendía sobre ellos. Juntarse hubiera significado que en vez de reír, lloraran. Y de manera tácita, lo entendían. Ya habría tiempo, suponían. Aunque ahora sabían que la muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y eso hacía que el concepto de tiempo se volviera relativo.   
Salvo Bruno, que sumido en su pozo depresivo había perdido las inscripciones a cualquier carrera y no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida, todos habían decidido algo al respecto. Berta, estaba en bellas artes. Ivan, había comenzado a trabajar y ahorrar para el viaje que haría el próximo año. Mientras, haría cursos de lo que sea que le permitiera subsistir en el extranjero... Tania se había inscripto en el profesorado. Nunca lo había pensado, pero darle clases a Pau había encendido la chispa de la docencia en ella: Pau había terminado el curso con buenas notas, y en gran parte era por su apoyo. Joan, en abogacía. Al final, había seguido las huellas de su padre. Gerard... se había tomado un año sabático. Y Gina no tuvo fuerzas para ponerlo en vereda. Ella misma estaba muy afectada y ocupada con su embarazo. Oliver estaba estudiando comunicación. Quería luchar por los derechos gay, y además se había metido en política. La vida seguía, y todos estaban llenos de ilusiones al respecto. Sentían, cada uno a su modo, la obligación de ser felices, de ser la mejor versión de ellos mismos, y lo estaban intentando.  
Todo esto no hacía más que sumir a Bruno en más desesperación. Todos parecían tan seguros, y él se sentía tan perdido... un día, la Calduch hizo lo que haría su padre. Abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso, le sacó las colchas de la cara y le abrió de par en par la ventana. Gruñó unos cuantos improperios sobre los sudores juveniles y lo urgió a vestirse. Iría con ella al teatro, si o sí. Y así, Bruno volvió a la vida.


	3. Vivir sin sol no es vida

Acompañar a su abuela a los ensayos devolvió a Bruno la pasión. El teatro le gustó más de lo que habría imaginado, aun cuando sólo se limitaba a sentarse en las butacas más lejanas al escenario, y simplemente, observar. Desde pequeño disfrutaba las representaciones de su abuela, y ahora, entendía que entre tanta ficción, podría esconder sus verdades, tal como estaba haciendo su abuela. Después de todo, si su vida fuera una película, él no querría tener un papel secundario, de esos que dan lástima. Y de a poco, su abuela dejo de insistir en que la acompañara, para ser él quien le pidiera ir. Nadie lo conocía, podía ser quien quisiera. Nadie le prestaba atención, pero él prestaba atención a todo. Sentía magia cuando las luces se encendían y la música lo envolvía. Y de a poco, empezó a involucrarse, dejó de evadir a los actores, productores, y demás trabajadores, y comenzó a hablar con ellos, una interacción mínima pero que a su abuela causó gran alivio, su nieto estaba volviendo a ser quien era...   
Una noche faltó el técnico de sonido, y Bruno, de tanto asistir, sabía de memoria cómo iba el ensayo. Así que se ofreció a cubrirlo: de todos modos, si se equivocaba en algo, sólo era un ensayo... pero no se equivocó, y quedó a gusto con la sensación de haber sido útil. Así que las noches siguientes, se quedó al lado del técnico, y fue aprendiendo el oficio. Y de a poco comenzó a brillar de nuevo, como el Bruno que había sido, la pasión artística que había desarrollado con los años de danza volvió a renacer... Bruno había dejado la danza al irse a Roma, y se dio cuenta cuánto extrañaba bailar, quizá, incluso pisar un escenario... sentir la adrenalina y el vértigo de una obra a punto de estrenar. Y pudo volver a vivirlo a través de su abuela y el teatro.   
Un día, se sorprendió sonriendo, sin esforzarse. Y pudo hablar de Merlí sin que se nublaran sus ojos. Y entonces... entonces sintió que quería saber de Pol. Hace tanto que lo evitaba... Él había respetado su silencio, y, si era posible, lo quería más por eso. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en Roma, había dejado de comunicarse con él por tanto tiempo. Tenía miedo, sin embargo. ¿Y si se equivocaba, y al hablar con él volvía a derrumbarse? ¿estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para verlo y escucharlo, sin poder acercarse, ni tocarlo? No, mejor no. Ya había estado cerca del infierno y se sentía horrible. Y no quería volver a sentirse así, nunca más. Quiza debería esperar un poco más... En su balcón, cerró los ojos, inspiró fuerte, y decidió dejar que todo fluyera. Decidió no forzar un encuentro y una conversación, que quizá harían mal a ambos. Si debían verse, se verían. Seguramente, Merlí se burlaría de él, al verlo dejar las cosas en manos del destino. Pero... Bruno sonrió, y le sacó la lengua al aire. -"Papá, haz una de tus merlinadas y tráeme a Pol..." murmuró, deseando con todo su corazón que por una vez, su padre, desde donde sea que estuviera, le hiciera caso.


	4. Amar y crecer

Pol estaba estudiando en su habitación cuando sonó el teléfono. Era un mensaje de Tania: un emoji de corazón. Habían tenido un "cruce de palabras" (eufemismo para no decir discusión) horas antes, ya que Tania había quedado a último momento en juntarse con sus compañeros de curso para un examen que tenía al día siguiente, y por ello había cancelado una cita previa que tenía con Pol. Pol no era celoso, eso era para inseguros, y él jamás habría admitido serlo. Pero le había molestado que pasara de él, y además, no conocía a ninguno de sus compañeros. Ninguno, ni Pol ni Tania, le había mostrado al otro esa nueva parte de sus vidas. No había un porqué: simplemente, se había dado así, y ahora Pol se preguntaba si habría alguna razón subyacente. No pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes, lo cual era entendible, ¿no? Entre la facu, los estudios, y otras cosas... Pol nunca fue de esos tipos pegajosos, como Joan, se dijo. "Así le fue con Mónica" pensó. Pero extrañaba la cercanía del verano: habían compartido mucho con Tania, las charlas por mensajes a medianoche, las salidas, las caminatas... Estaba pensando en ello, cuando recibió otro mensaje. Otra vez Tania, preguntándole si seguía molesto. -" _Nunca estuve molesto"_ \- escribió Pol. Tania, harta, respondió : -" _Claramente sí, pero no lo admitirás jamás. El gran y autosuficiente Pol Rubio_ "-escribió. Y a Pol, que estaba cansado, se le acabó la paciencia. Y esa fue la noche de la primera pelea de muchas, una pelea inútil, sin sentido, con pretextos bajo los cuáles se escondían los verdaderos miedos de ambos.

Ya hacía dos semanas de esa noche. Ni hablar que al otro día lo primero que hicieron al levantarse fue mensajearse un mutuo pedido de disculpas: que la culpa era del cansancio, el estrés de los exámenes... ese día ,  y los siguientes, ambos decidieron tácitamente esforzarse en verse más, pero... llegaba un momento en el que ambos se sentían más ilusionados por ver sus textos de estudio que al otro. Y es que habían encontrado un camino que los apasionaba, pasión que no podían transmitir a su pareja, por más atención que ésta les prestara. Empezaban a crecer, y a darse cuenta de que el mundo era más amplio que ellos dos. Y les asustaba dejarse atrás. Su burbuja de amor comenzaba a resquebrajarse, y ellos se estaban dando cuenta de ello, y dolía. Se querían, pero su amor no había madurado lo suficiente aún. Y podía hacerlo, sí, tanto como no.

Mientras tanto, la amistad de Bruno y Tania seguía siendo casi la misma. Casi, porque cuando se veían, aunque no fuera tan seguido, sus corazones seguían latiendo con la misma intensidad, pero... había silencios entre ellos. Había un tema tabú, y era Pol. En todo lo demás, era como siempre. Se querían , se aconsejaban, se apoyaban... Bueno, últimamente había sido Tania quien apoyaba a Bruno. No soportaba verlo tan afligido, y saber que parte de esa tristeza se debía a ella, la mataba por dentro. No debía sentir culpa, pero la sentía. Y se decía que la pena de Bruno debía valer lo suficiente, y por eso lamentaba que las cosas con Pol se estuvieran enfriando. Si había lastimado a su amigo, que al menos fuera por una buena razón, por un amor en serio. Porque si lo de ellos llegaba a su fin... significaba que tanta pena había sido en vano. ¿Tenía sentido pensar de este modo? Tania se reservaba este pensamiento muy dentro suyo. Conocía lo suficiente a Bruno para saber que no movería un dedo para meterse entre ella y Pol, aunque muriera por dentro. Y conocía a Pol menos, pero también advertía que sufría por Bruno. Aunque deseaba que no fuera de un modo romántico, en el fondo sabía que Pol no lo había olvidado del todo. Estaban divididos, entre el deseo y la razón. ¿Y si Bruno hubiera vuelto un día antes de Roma...? Tania no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, cuando debería sentirse feliz y enamorada. Quiza su amor por Pol no era tan grande como creía, o quizá era todo lo contrario, quizá amaba tanto a ambos ... pero no haría nada por ahora. Tania había dejado de ser impulsiva. Ella sí creía que el tiempo traería las respuestas que estaba necesitando.


	5. Quiebre

Pol salió más temprano de su casa ese día. Iba a la facultad, y mataría el tiempo sobrante poniéndose al día con unos apuntes que debía haber leído ya, pero que sólo había ojeado dado que se le estaba haciendo difícil estudiar en su casa. Su situación económica seguía complicada, y eso tensaba las relaciones con su padre. Si bien su hermano trabajaba y con eso se mantenían ajustadamente, era cuestión de tiempo para que se mudara con Oksana ya que la relación iba viento en popa, y hace unos días le había confiado, en secreto, que estaba embarazada. Aún no se lo había dicho a su padre, porque sabía que su decisión, más allá de ponerlo feliz, provocaría que deberían subsistir con un ingreso menos, y no quería preocuparlo. Provocaría más presión sobre Pol, y Óscar no quería que Pol se sintiera forzado a abandonar sus estudios. Él ya lo había hecho, y se arrepentía de ello, y por eso apoyaba a su hermano en lo que pudiera, disminuyendo las fricciones en su casa entre él y su padre por temas de dinero. Por eso, antes de irse del hogar, estaba en tratativas de conseguirle algo a su padre en el Guimerá. Su padre era una persona educada y de principios, y había caído muy bien a Gloria. Óscar trabajaba duro y bien, así que también pensaba, esperanzado, que podría pedir para su padre la oportunidad de cubrir la conserjería. El antiguo conserje se estaba por jubilar, y se tomó la baja por enfermedad unos meses antes. Pensaba pedirle a Eugeni, con la ayuda de Gloria, que dejara a su padre cubrir el puesto por el tiempo de la baja, y si funcionaba, quizá, podría quedarse permanentemente... pero todo esto, no lo sabía nadie aún, ni Pol siquiera.

Pol, mientras tanto, vivía la presión de sentirse entre la espada y la pared. Había empezado a buscar algo de pocas horas, pero la situación estaba difícil. Haría todo lo posible por continuar sus estudios, pero si algo no salía pronto, no sabía qué hacer. Quizá era su turno de sacrificarse por la familia, tal como había hecho Óscar antes, pensaba. Con esos pensamientos ocupando su mente, era difícil concentrarse. Así que dejó de leer los apuntes, qué más daba, y se fue a caminar, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Había intentado dejarlo, pero últimamente era uno de los pocos placeres que aún podía permitirse.

Estaba por volver, cuando lo vio al otro lado de la calle. Bruno. Iba caminando ligero, mirando con atención todo a su alrededor, pero sin verlo aún a él. Parecía que se comía con la mirada los árboles, la gente, el sol. Como si haber estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad hubiera hecho que valorara más este hermoso día. Sonreía, y Pol hubiera jurado que brillaba. Estaba exultante, hasta improvisaba algunos movimientos de baile, sutiles para otros pero no para Pol, que recordaba con detalle como se movía Bruno. A Pol algo se le removió en las entrañas. Un tirón, que hace tiempo no sentía. Le dio miedo. Y por eso permaneció quieto, deseando que no lo viera. Que fuera sólo su privilegio verlo. Se sintió de repente muy triste. Feliz por Bruno, pero triste por no ser parte de esa felicidad. Pero así debía ser, se dijo, no? Bajó la mirada mientras apagaba el cigarrillo con su pie, disgustado. Se disponía a alejarse sigilosamente, pero al alzar nuevamente su vista, se encontró con la mirada fija de Bruno en él. No se había acercado, simplemente, lo observaba a la distancia. Ya no sonreía. No sabía cómo leer su expresión. Se mantuvieron las miradas, hasta que un colectivo, sí, como si de una película se tratase, se cruzó entre ellos. Y luego, se había ido. Bruno ya no estaba, pero todo lo que había provocado en Pol, sí estaba, y permanecería con él, incomodándolo, hasta que explotó unos días más tarde.

Habían acordado estudiar juntos con Tania, cada uno sus apuntes. Era época de exámenes, y no podían verse tanto como quisieran, así que les pareció una buena forma de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Antes, no podían juntarse a estudiar porque sólo era una excusa para terminar ellos en un rincón, entrelazados, y los apuntes tirados en cualquier parte. Pero ya hacía un tiempo que hasta se sentían más amigos que amantes, y realmente estudiaban. De repente, sin nada que lo anticipara, Pol le preguntó por Bruno, si sabía algo de él. No solían mencionarlo mucho últimamente. Ambos se preocuparon por él cuando murió Merlí, y trataron de acompañarlo, hasta que fue evidente que no era su compañía el mejor bálsamo. A partir de entonces, hubo un acuerdo tácito en mencionarlo poco, alguna noticia aislada, de vez en cuando, que generalmente provenía de Tania ya que ella continuaba frecuentándolo. Pol sólo escuchaba, asentía, y cambiaban de tema... Pero esta vez, el nombre de Bruno sonó diferente en los labios de Pol. Tania suspiró. Era hora de sacar el elefante de la habitación. Y así comenzó una larga noche, de conversaciones, lágrimas, besos y sexo. Ambos supieron, sin palabras, que esa era la última noche que pasaría juntos. Fue una despedida. No hubo reproches. Ambos se habían dado lo mejor de sí mismos, pero no había alcanzado. Era hora de seguir adelante, como amigos. Porque el cariño seguía allí, lo sentían. Pero era insuficiente para vivir juntos un sueño de pareja.


	6. Pol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una larga noche para Pol, en la que no puede evitar pensar qué desea, y a quien, en su futuro

Habían pasado más de 10 días desde la noche de la pelea con Tania, y aún Pol no se había detenido a pensar en lo que significaba para su futuro. Tampoco tenía demasiado interés en hacerlo, no porque no le importara, sino porque Pol aún se resistía a las implicaciones, no quería admitir eso que él ya sabía, y que había encerrado bajo 7 llaves, en su corazón, en su vientre, en su cabeza. Evitaba pensar en Bruno de tal modo, que era inevitable, valga la redundancia, darse cuenta de lo importante que seguía siendo en su vida, aun en su ausencia. Pero esta era una noche particularmente mala, en la que se fue a dormir con la ira a flor de piel. Ya venía sintiendo crecer en él un enojo incierto, y esa noche no pudo evitar encontrarse con su padre: obviamente cruzaron reproches por el tema de siempre: el puto dinero. No podía culpar sólo a su padre, en verdad había sido un comentario más de su parte, al vacío. Pero Pol lo tomó como una indirecta y explotó, desquitándose por la mala semana que estaba pasando. No le gustaba pelear con su padre, en el fondo, le tenía algo de lástima. Había tenido demasiado mala suerte, había nacido con mala estrella. Y por otro lado, lo admiraba. Era un buen hombre, podría haber caído en el alcohol, o en vicios peores. Pero había mantenido sus valores, y si Pol y su hermano eran lo que eran hoy (aunque habían cometido sus graves errores, su padre se había encargado de hacerlos volver al buen camino), es porque así los había criado. Si la educación superior no era uno de sus valores primordiales, ¿acaso podía culparlo? ¿Cuándo no había tenido qué comer, con dos criaturas de las cuales era responsable? No, Pol no lo culpaba. Ya se encargaría él de demostrarle lo que valía un título. Le daría en su vejez la tranquilidad económica que no había podido tener nunca. Disfrutarían un viaje fuera del país, por fin. Pero eso era el futuro, y Pol no se permitía pensar mucho más en eso. El futuro no existe. - _Todo lo que tengo es este presente de mierda. Puta hostia!_ pensaba, tirado boca arriba en su cama. Cuando se le pasó la rabia, se había quedado dormido al fin. Se despertó de golpe, como si hubiera dormido horas. Pero no podía ser, ya que afuera estaba oscuro y silencioso. Miró el reloj: eran las 3 de la mañana. Faltaban horas para levantarse e ir a la facultad... Ni siquiera desayunaría, no quería ver a su padre, sentía que tenía que pedirle disculpas, pero aún no. Y allí, mirando la humedad del techo, y en completo silencio, las palabras que no quería decir, que no quería pensar, empezaron a gritarse en su corazón sin que pudiera evitarlo. Y Pol, sin saber porqué, empezó a llorar. Primero quedamente, furiosamente después, aunque ahogándose en la almohada. En casa de hombres no se llora, antes muerto a que lo escucharan su padre o su hermano.

Lo primero que pensó Pol fue en Tania. En cuánto la quería, en lo mucho que tenía que agradecerle. Lamentaba que no funcionara lo suyo, pero no se arrepentía, no volvería con ella, eso lo tenía claro, y ella también. Tania era muy valiente, pensó. Fue ella la que dijo las palabras que él quizá no hubiera dicho nunca, y si no hubiera sido por eso, los esperaba probablemente un futuro mediocre, rutinario: con cariño, sí, pero sin amor de esos que estremecen y ella no se lo merecía. Quizá él sí, porque nada hubiera hecho para cambiar la situación. Por cobardía, porque le gustaba ir con la corriente, vaya a saber. No quería ser diferente del resto. A él le gustaba ser uno más, y destacarse siendo el guapetón, el chico malo, el rebelde, pero no más que eso. En el fondo, era más conservador de lo que querría. Por eso, no admitía sus sentimientos por Bruno, pero Pol aún no lo había razonado. Siguió pensando en Tania, y en la noche en la colonia, cuando estuvieron los tres juntos. Alguna vez le preguntó si ella lo planeó de algún modo, o si fue consecuencia del alcohol y de la excitación por la fiesta de la espuma. Pero ella evadía el tema, no quería hablar de eso. Si la avergonzaba o se arrepentía por esa noche, Pol no lo sabría quizá jamás. Pero Pol sabía que Tania pensaba mucho las cosas, no era como él. Aunque se expresara impulsivamente luego, no decía nada que no hubiera analizado antes. Así que suponía que había alguna razón para que ella provocara lo vivido esa noche. Quizá quería sacarse la duda, verificar lo que intuitivamente sabía, que lo de Pol y Bruno era muy fuerte. Porque aunque esa noche eran 3, lo cierto es que fue una relación de a dos: Tania con Pol, Pol con Bruno. Tania y Bruno se limitaron a acariciarse, y besarse, pero no más. En cambio Pol sacó el freno a sus deseos de Bruno. Por instantes se olvidó que Tania estaba allí, ahora lo advertía. Pol no pensaba en el después de esa noche, y con su mente libre y su cuerpo deseoso lo disfrutó. En su egoísmo no pensó si habría sido así para todos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Bruno siempre pensaba en el futuro. Posiblemente lo viviera a sabiendas que sería su última vez juntos. ¿Cómo se disfruta algo que sabes que vas a perder para siempre? Y Tania, ¿encontró la respuesta a las preguntas que se hacía? Dado su desenlace, suponía que sí.

También recordó a sus otras parejas. No había muchos nombres, ninguna mujer había sido tan importante para perdurar en sus recuerdos. Berta sí, por supuesto. No la había amado, pero lo pasaban bien juntos y se querían. Ambos tenían adolescencias difíciles, y se respetaban. Recordó los pechos de Berta, el cuerpo de Berta. Sonrió. Habían aprendido mucho juntos de los placeres de la carne, también tenía mucho por agradecerle, pensó sonriendo. Y la madre de Iván... hizo una mueca. Una travesura, no inocente en absoluto. Iván no lo merecía. Todo por su calentura, aunque ella también había ayudado. Por suerte pudo salirse sin grandes consecuencias. No entendía porque todos parecían perdonarle las cosas tan fáciles. Se había equivocado mucho... cuando fue camello, dañó a Joan, a Gerard... podría haber salido todo mal. Arrastró a su hermano a eso. Qué vergüenza sentía ahora. Qué malas decisiones había tomado... por no pensar, por buscar la salida más fácil, la más sensual... y otro nombre surgió de repente en su mente: Efra. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sabía que la razón por la que estuvo con él es porque le gustó sentirse deseado. Y... también quería saber si Bruno era realmente especial, o daba igual con cualquier otro. Y no, no fue nada igual. Nunca repitió la experiencia, aunque Efra siguió seduciéndolo en otras oportunidades. No lo pasó mal, pero simplemente, Bruno no había dejado de acudir a su mente durante esas horas que estuvo con él, comparándolo. Aunque sólo había estado con Bruno dos veces, lo había disfrutado, mucho, demasiado para su gusto. Bruno, siempre Bruno. Sintió ganas de llorar otra vez. Todo conducía a Bruno, parecía. Lo necesitaba, como amigo, amante, como lo que quisiera permitirle.

¿Hace cuánto que Bruno estaba en su vida? ...conocía a Bruno desde los 11. Hubo un tiempo en el que jugaron a cosas de niños, pero las hormonas llegaron pronto a Pol, y su amistad dejó los juegos infantiles, para hablar de "cosas de grandes". Pol se jactaba de las cosas que sabía porque secretamente espiaba a su hermano, que a veces iba con alguna mujer a casa. Bruno lo escuchaba. Quizá ya sabía que le gustaban los tíos, pero jamás se lo hizo sentir a Pol. Incluso Pol lo arrastraba a "citas" dobles, enganchándole a Bruno la amiga de la tía buena del curso, o de la fiesta donde estuvieran, o lo que sea, Pol tuvo éxito con las chicas, desde siempre. Pobre Bruno. Nunca le dijo que no. Suponía que aún no lo querría admitir, si es que ya se había dado cuenta de su homosexualidad. En el insti, Marc desplazó a Bruno como compañero de juergas, y Bruno y Tania empezaron a salir juntos a todos lados, lo que hizo pensar a todos que tenían una relación rara, íntima. Tania le confesó que le había gustado Bruno, pero veía que él no era como los otros chicos, sentía que sufría, aún faltaba mucho para que saliera a la luz la razón de ese sufrimiento. Cuando Bruno lo invitó a estudiar para la prueba de Eugeni, Pol aceptó enseguida. Disfrutaba su compañía, eran amigos incondicionales, sabía que Bruno siempre estaría allí para él. Había algo que rondaba en la mente de Pol, y le daba curiosidad sobre su amigo, e inmediatamente le gustó la idea de ir. Recordaba que esa noche tiró algunas indirectas sobre mujeres. Incluso sutilmente lo había seducido, para ver su reacción. Si Bruno lo ignoró a sabiendas o no se percató, no lo sabía. Lo cierto es que Pol no estaba durmiendo cuando Bruno lo acarició esa noche. Lo tomó por sorpresa el placer que sintió, se asustó, y por eso reaccionó tan mal, rechazándolo y diciéndole cosas hirientes. Fue cruel con Bruno: siendo su amigo, debería haberlo acompañado, comprendido. Apoyado. Se sentía una mierda. Esa caricia le había gustado, mucho. Y no lo esperaba en lo más mínimo.

Suspiró, profundamente. Aún estaba oscuro, ni siquiera miraría el reloj. Recordó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. A pesar de su rechazo a su caricia, Pol se había quedado con intriga. Jamás lo diría a nadie, por supuesto. En su cumple, no había planeado que pasara nada, pero cuando vio a Bruno y ese idiota del otro curso hablando en la pileta, coqueteando (porque para él, seductor como era, es evidente que eso hacían) no pudo evitar sacar al posesivo Rubio de su interior. Bastaron unas miradas para darse cuenta de que Bruno lo miraba disimuladamente. Y actuó sin pensar. Con la mirada le dijo lo que Bruno entendió perfectamente, que lo esperaba dentro. Y allí, sin testigos, se dio el gusto de sacarse de encima lo que creía era un deseo morboso, pasajero. Sin embargo, Bruno le gustó mucho. Mucho. Su cuerpo lánguido, sus brazos largos y torneados, sus manos. Su barbilla, sus ojos, su nariz. Bruno era hermoso, pero no lo sabía. Se brindó a él de una manera confiada, y Pol se aprovechó de eso. Debería haberse imaginado que tendría consecuencias. Otra vez lo había lastimado, y otra vez lo perdonó, cuando Pol le demostró lo mucho que lo necesitaba, aunque no de la forma que Bruno querría, sino como amigo. Pero Bruno siempre estaría, incondicionalmente. Siempre. No se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza, aunque trató, con Berta, con la tía de segundo, con la mamá de Iván. Con esa excusa de contarle sobre Miriam y pedirle consejo, fue a su casa, y lo que pasó luego había sido "culpa" de Bruno. Él le dio el permiso que Pol buscaba, y dejó de ser un experimento para convertirse en un deseo explícito para ambos. Ambos se deseaban, se querían, era evidente. Pero Pol no estaba listo. Nunca Bruno lo cuestionó, pero si lo hubiera hecho, Pol hubiera dicho que él era Pol, y punto. No quería definirse, ni como gay, ni como hetero, ni como nada. Sus deseos eran órdenes, y él las seguía, y punto.

Estaba amaneciendo. Pol se dio cuenta de que tenía qué hacer algo con todo esto. Eso lo aterraba, no saber qué quería, cuando siempre había sido un tipo seguro. Pero, mierda, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué deseaba para su futuro. No quería seguir lastimando a nadie más, eso sí lo tenía claro. Tania, ya era parte de su pasado, al menos como pareja. Seguro recuperarían su amistad, eventualmente, a Pol eso no le preocupaba. Pero a Bruno, al cual hacía tanto que no veía, no podía ni quería olvidarlo. ¿y Bruno? ¿Lo querría a él? ¿En calidad de qué? ¿Amigo, amante, pareja...? a Pol se le secó la boca. No creía reunir nunca el coraje de ser pareja de Bruno. No se imaginaba contándole a su padre, a su hermano, a sus amigos. Cobarde, siempre cobarde. Lo único que sacó en claro esa noche Pol, es que quería a Bruno. Debía verlo, y eso lo ayudaría a tomar una decisión. Quizá lo rechazaba para siempre, y ya estaría, nadie lo sabría jamás, sería lo más fácil. Pero Pol, en el fondo, no quería esa salida fácil. Quizá Bruno aceptaba ser su amigo, su amante esporádico, y tampoco nadie lo sabría. Meneó la cabeza. No, aunque así fuera, no podría durar mucho, Bruno se merecía más que esas migajas de cariño. No podía ofrecerle eso. O quizá... Bruno lo aceptaba, pero exigiéndolo entero, con todo lo que implica una relación. Sí, eso le gustaría, se imaginaba siendo feliz a su lado. Él anularía cualquier deseo por otras personas, lo sabía. La pregunta era si estaba dispuesto a entregarse por completo a una vida juntos, por el qué dirán. _Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde..._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Como verán, Pol tenía mucho en su cabeza. Por eso, este fue un capítulo largo, hermoso y difícil de escribir. Creo que Pol esta aterrado de admitir lo que siente. Queremos a Pol, pero no es un santo. Nosotros también le perdonamos haber tomado malas decisiones. Y deseamos fervientemente, que se anime a vivir lo que desea. Es la única vida que merece la pena ser vivida._


	7. La angustia de Bruno

Aquella mañana que vio a Pol al otro lado de la calle, Bruno iba caminando ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Ese día se había levantado temprano, se había preparado un desayuno como hace rato no hacía, y luego de agarrar su mochila fue a paso rápido hacia sus clases. Estaba contento. Era un lindo día, todo parecía estar bien. Había logrado inscribirse en mitad del curso de técnico de sonido en un instituto privado. Gracias, suponía, a las artimañas de su abuela y a sus contactos, ya que las inscripciones estaban, obviamente, cerradas. Pero no se quejaba de hacer uso de ese privilegio, los Bergeron tenían un sentido de la ética un tanto retorcido. Las clases le daban en qué pensar y ocuparse, y hasta le gustaba la carrera más de lo que había creído en un principio. Tenía buenos compañeros, aunque no podía llamarlos amigos aún, iban llenando sus horas de agradable compañía, ya vería si se convertían en algo más en un futuro. De a poco todo parecía estar mejorando. Incluso los recuerdos ya no dolían como antes, aun cuando todo seguía siendo muy reciente… No pudo evitar pensar en cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde que volvió de Roma, pensando en un futuro que no sucedió. Volvió como un niño caprichoso a reclamar lo que cree suyo, y la realidad lo golpeó... De repente, no tenía a Pol, no tenía a su padre, no tenía a sus amigos. Todo su mundo, el que había dejado al irse a Roma, se había esfumado. Habían cambiado las reglas de juego… y tenía que aprender a jugar con nuevas cartas. Construirse un futuro nuevo, nuevos sueños, nuevas esperanzas. Nuevos amores. Un amor que no doliera tanto, como una espina en el corazón. Uno que fuera recíproco…

Aún no podía olvidar a Pol. Su primer pensamiento de la mañana era siempre para él. No tenía noticias suyas hace mucho tiempo, y lo extrañaba, no podía evitarlo. Pero se había resignado a estar sin él. Por las noches, era el dueño de sus fantasías. No había estado con nadie más desde hace tanto… quien hubiera dicho, casi célibe. Tampoco es que tuviera ganas de enredarse con alguien porque sí, por pasar un buen rato, no era lo suyo. Debería probar, pensó, quien sabe... Sabía que más de uno en el instituto lo miraba sin disimulo. Pero se hacía el desentendido, no hablaba de eso con nadie allí, generando un aura de misterio. Bruno podría gustar tanto a chicas como a chicos, y dejaba que pensaran lo que quisieran. No quería presiones de ningún tipo, tampoco quería tener expectativas. Por ahora, lo mejor era que la vida pasara, simplemente. Vivir un poco en automático, que las cosas fluyan. Así como había dejado que fluyeran con Pol. Lentamente iba guardándolo en el cajón de los recuerdos, como algo preciado del pasado, pero aceptando que no formaría parte de su futuro. Sin embargo, no se animaba a desenterrarlo por completo de su corazón, quería resignarse pero no podía. La esperanza es lo último que se perdió, había leído en un grafiti por ahí, hace un tiempo. Una risa amarga lo asaltó. Debía dejar atrás la esperanza de estar con él, no era sano. Pol y Tania estaban bien, ella había logrado en él cosas que nadie había logrado antes, le había hecho bien estar con ella. Además, Bruno se había ido a Roma, había elegido a Nicola ante la inacción de Pol, había jugado sus cartas y esto es lo que le tocó en suerte. Después de todo, lo que pasó entre él y Pol podía verse como…no sabía, si amor, deseo, no podía decir qué carajo, algo unilateral. Pol jamás le había dicho que quería tener algo con él más fuerte, sí, lo daba a entender ambiguamente con sus actitudes, pero nada más. Quizá se había equivocado, y realmente había sido sólo morbo por parte de Pol, un experimento, como dijo alguna vez, un cuerpo disponible para sacarse la calentura de Miriam... De repente el día ya no pareció tan brillante, ir a clases dejó de ser importante... Sentía como si de repente todo su interior fuera de hielo sólido, su estómago le pesaba, y hasta sintió ganas de vomitar. Tuvo que detenerse a respirar, concentrándose en ello con esfuerzo, porque hasta el aire parecía haberlo abandonado.

Se sintió ridículo. Lloraría si no estuviera parado en plena calle, pero no quería añadir más vergüenza a su existencia. Lo único que le faltaba. Lamentó profundamente haber perdido la alegría de esa mañana. Y todo por la posibilidad de no ser nada para Pol, de estar colgado de él en una fantasía, y que ni siquiera esos recuerdos que atesoraba fueran de verdad. ¿Podría haberse equivocado tanto? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que el guapo, malote de la clase se prendaría de su mejor amigo? Si Bruno hubiera podido, se hubiera pegado con la cabeza contra la pared, pero no podía moverse. Tuvo que sentarse allí, en el cordón de la vereda: escondió su frente entre sus rodillas y allí quedó, tratando de aquietar su mente, estar en blanco, hasta que respiró normalmente de nuevo. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó hasta lograrlo. Ya no tenía sentido ir a clase, no tenía ánimo. Se iría al teatro con Carmina, eso le haría bien, pensó, tratando de sonreír. Hizo el esfuerzo de pensar en las cosas buenas que le estaban pasando. Alzó la vista al cielo, tarareó la melodía de su coreografía de danza favorita, trato de aferrarse a cualquier pensamiento positivo que lo sacara de ese estado. Y justo cuando lo estaba logrando, un par de cuadras después, lo vio. Puta vida.

Pol. Allí estaba, fumando, perdido en sus pensamientos, igual que siempre, hermoso e inalcanzable. No pudo verlo como el terrible monstruo que estaba en su mente hace unos minutos, sacándole el aire, matándolo de angustia en plena calle. Entonces Pol levantó la vista, y le mantuvo la mirada. Pero esta vez Bruno no pudo leer sus ojos. No acababa de olvidar el momento de pánico recién vivido. Si hubiera tenido la fuerza, hubiera cruzado la calle y le hubiera exigido que le dijera si al menos su pasado, lo que recordaba Bruno, era la verdad. Su padre había dado una excelente clase un día sobre ese tema, tendría que releer los apuntes. Que absurdo estar pensando esto ahora, se dijo. Quería quedarse, al menos, con la certeza de sus recuerdos. Pero cabía la posibilidad de sentirse humillado ante Pol, y no queriendo perder la poca dignidad que sentía tener, aprovechó que el destino vino en su auxilio en forma de un bus que corto sus miradas, y entonces salió corriendo.

Quizá algún Dios se apiadó de él, porque en su loca huida chocó contra Joan. No se habían visto desde… bueno, lo de Merlí. Joan lo abrazó con cariño y efusividad, y entonces advirtió el estado de angustia en que se encontraba Bruno, y se quedó allí, abrazándole con más fuerza, hasta que después de mucho rato, lo sintió relajarse en su abrazo. No habían sido amigos, pero sabía por Gery que Bruno lo había pasado mal, y valía la pena perder una clase si podía ayudarlo, aunque no sabia cómo. Jamás se hubiera perdonado abandonar al hijo del segundo hombre más importante en su vida después de su padre. Y así, lo obligó a desayunar con el, aunque Bruno no podía ni tragar, intentó disimular un poco. Joan trató de generar familiariedad preguntándole por su abuela, sus clases, su pequeña hermana por llegar… era una niña, y Gina no aguantaba más, Gery no entendía como una mujer aceptaba pasar por todo eso. Le contó que estaba estudiando abogacía, de sus planes, de todo lo que se le ocurría que podría hacer hablar a Bruno, buscando un tema para entrar en confianza, hasta que lo encontró al preguntar por Tania y Pol. Cuando Bruno le dijo que prefería no hablar de ellos, entonces Joan, le pidió exactamente lo contrario: que le contara. Y sin saber por qué, Bruno le contó. Ya qué más daba, necesitaba sacarse esa mierda de encima, y Joan parecía querer escucharlo. Y le dijo, de su relación en Roma, y que volvió por alguien, y que ese alguien ya no estaba disponible. Que temía haber imaginado una realidad que no era tal, y que ese pensamiento lo estaba matando. Bruno necesitaba pensar que había sido importante para Pol alguna vez, aunque ya no lo fuera, necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarse a ese pasado. Y aunque no dijo nombres, Joan era inteligente y entendió. Siempre creyó ver algo más en esa amistad que lo aparente, pero cuando Pol y Tania se enredaron, pensó que se había equivocado. Y entendió la necesidad de Bruno, del mismo modo que entendió su rabia, porque le recordó a él mismo con Mónica. Entonces le hablo sin tapujos, que no estaba equivocado, que era evidente que Pol (cuando dijo su nombre, Bruno abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no lo negó) lo quería muchísimo, y no sólo como amigo, sino como algo más. Que se notaba en su mirada su adoración, su cariño incondicional, su amor. Amor que cualquier observador poco avezado diría que correspondía a una amistad de años, pero a Joan siempre le había parecido que había algo más. Que no podía aconsejarle qué hacer, pero que al menos podía, con tranquilidad, saber que para Pol, el había sido importante, muy importante. Que Pol no era tan duro como todos creían, pero necesitaba hacer esa farsa y posiblemente por eso no había querido avanzar en sus sentimientos hacia Bruno, pero que eso no significaba que no existieran. Que no dudara de sí mismo y su cordura. Y sin saber que más decir, calló. Porque no podía mentirle, decir que Pol lo admitiría al fin e iría a él. Quedaron ambos callados durante un tiempo, y al rato, se miraron y empezaron a reír y a burlarse de sí mismos. Haciendo terapia en un bar, casi dos desconocidos, y sin embargo, Joan había sabido decirle a Bruno lo que necesitaba para continuar viviendo en paz. A veces la ayuda viene de quién menos lo esperamos.  


	8. Esperanza

               Habían pasado casi 11 meses sin Merlí, y todo parecía seguir encauzándose, de a poco. Gina había dado a luz a una niña a la que llamó Merlina. Merlina... Ni a Bruno ni a la Calduch les parecía un lindo nombre, es más, opinaban que Merlí debe haber estado vociferando desde la tumba. Pero era decisión de su madre, en definitiva, y, al paso de los meses, se evidenció que el nombre nunca fue mejor puesto, ya que Mina, como preferían llamarla cariñosamente, demostró tener mucho carácter desde pequeña, tal como su padre. Mina llegó al mundo a consolar los corazones de quienes amaban a Merlí, y los unió realmente como una familia. Ahora Carmina y Bruno se sentían acompañados, y se sentía bien. No es que Bruno no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, su familia era bastante peculiar en cuanto a expresar sus sentimientos. Sabían que se querían, pero tanto Merlí, como su abuela, y él mismo, defendían ferozmente su privacidad y disfrutaban de la soledad. Pero Gina, y Gerard, eran todo lo opuesto a ellos: se involucraban, se entrometían, sin pedir permiso, sólo por cariño. Bruno nunca pensó en Gina como una "madrastra" o algo así, pero a través de su presencia, y constantes gestos cariñosos, tan mundanos como un simple beso por las mañanas, o preguntarle cada día por sus cosas, o prepararle simplemente sus comidas favoritas, comenzó a ser una persona importante en su vida. Incluso Gerard, con sus tonterías, lo hacía reír, y las sobremesas a mitad de semana se convirtieron en uno de los momentos favoritos de Bruno. Por su parte, Carmina tenía un público ansioso de escuchar sus anécdotas, de sus aventuras y desventuras teatrales, y todos reían. Y a veces, contaba historias sobre Merlí, y todos terminaban llorando. Pero siempre, siempre, terminaban con el corazón un poquito más lleno. Y eso era bueno para todos.

               Bruno continuaba estudiando. Se esforzaba por no pensar demasiado y disfrutar la compañía de buena gente, su familia, sus compañeros y amigos nuevos. Y hablando de amigos, había quedado en desayunar con Tania. Allí se dirigía. Hacia un tiempo que no se veían, y deseaba realmente verla. La extrañaba. Ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, de verdad. Al llegar al bar dónde habían quedado, vio a Tania ya esperándolo. Se abrazaron con mucho cariño, diciéndose en ese abrazo cuanto se habían extrañado. Bruno le conto de sus estudios, sus compañeros, de su hermanita, de Gina, de Gerard... A Bruno le gustaba hablar de sí mismo con Tania, ella sabía escucharlo. Ella por su parte le contó sobre su madre, el profesorado y como le apasionaba, no sabía cuánto. Y de repente, ella le pregunto, sin más:

              -y Pol?

              Bruno quedó estático. No entendía el porqué Tania le preguntaba por Pol, y pensó que quizá saber sobre sus sentimientos sobre él.

            –que hay de Pol? –preguntó a su vez Bruno, y al ver que Tania lo miraba con cara extraña, continuó, ya decidido a hablarlo de una vez por todas. –Con Pol, pues, nada... tú eres la que no me has hablado de ustedes... Espero que no pienses que sería capaz de liarme con él a tus espaldas... ¿verdad? Vamos, Tania, quiero decirte que no me molesta hablar de él contigo. Te quiero y me encanta que seas feliz. Lo de ustedes me afectó, no es un secreto, pero estoy bien con ello ahora. - contestó, casi sin respirar. Sentía que se estaba sacando un gran peso de encima. Entretanto, Tania lo escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Y se quedó muda, algo raro en ella.

              –Bruno...-dijo al fin- ya no estamos liados con Pol... hace mas de 2 meses cortamos. Yo esperaba... que te hubiera llamado.- Ahora era el turno de Bruno de sorprenderse. La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No pudo ocultar su perturbación. Había deseado, muy en el fondo, en algún momento, que se separaran, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no se alegraba por eso. ¿Y qué con Pol? No había dado señales de vida. Tanto había pasado de Tania como de él... Bruno no supo qué decir. Y tantas emociones lo desbordaron, y así, sin vergüenza, empezó a llorar suavemente... Tania le tomó la mano.

               –Bruno, no sé qué sientes exactamente, pero te diré como me siento yo, y quizá te ayude a ordenar tus pensamientos. Pol y yo nos queríamos, bah, nos queremos, quedamos como amigos, simplemente no alcanzó para ser más que eso. El ya tenía ocupado una gran parte de su corazón con otra persona, y si no me dejaba era porque sentía que me lo debía, vaya a saber porqué. Y yo quiero todo de alguien, me di cuenta tarde. Yo luche por esta relación porque sentía que te lo debía... - Bruno la escuchaba, y se sorprendió- -te lo debía porque sufrías y tenía que valer la pena, pero me cansé. No, no me interrumpas. No quiero que sientas que hice un sacrificio por ti. Te quiero y haría lo que fuera, pero lo hice por mí. Me merezco un gran amor... -Bruno escuchaba, pasando de la sorpresa al entendimiento más puro en segundos. Sí, la entendía. Tania era una gran mujer, y se merecía un sol solo para ella. Pero no entendía a Pol.

              –Tania... gracias por decírmelo. Pero... siento que crees que Pol y yo... y te juro que no ha pasado nada. Hace más de...6, 7, que se yo cuántos meses que no sé nada de él.

             –Pues lo lamento, Bruno. Esperaba que Pol y tu estuvieran juntos ya. Sé que te quiere. Vamos, también tú lo sabes. ( _No, en verdad no lo sé_ , _Tania_ , pensé por dentro)Y no me digas que has pasado de él porque no te creo nada. Quizá se ha refugiado de nuevo en esa coraza de indestructible que alza cada vez que se siente vulnerable, que se yo. Pero no lo dejes.

             Respiré hondo ante tanta información. No creía lo que me decía. No quería, o sí, quería creerlo, era lo que más deseaba. Sentí la ilusión creciendo en mi pecho, y traté de ponerle freno con la razón:

             –Tania, si no ha tratado de comunicarse conmigo, quizá sea porque interpretaste mal sus sentimientos. No te voy a negar, no deje nunca de pensar en Pol, pero me resigné a que sea solo eso, un pensamiento. Y ahora vienes y me dices todo esto, y... y me enoja, porque, ¿qué quieres que haga? No voy a salir corriendo a buscarlo. Por fin estoy bien, tengo paz. Acepté esta realidad que me toca vivir, y ahora me la rompes, y ¿esperas que haga algo? –Bruno empezó a exasperarse y a alzar levemente la voz.- No, Tania, no. Déjame tranquilo, que ya no necesito a Pol para vivir.

             –Me alegra que no lo necesites para vivir, pero sí lo quieres en tu vida. Y quizá él no sabe eso. Vamos Bruno, no te quedes de brazos cruzados. Al menos sácate de adentro todo lo que quieres decirle, y quien sabe. Llámalo, ve a verlo. Eras más valiente que él.

             Tania me llamaba valiente. A mí, que había estado tirado como un trapo durante 5 meses, hasta que mi abuela me arrojo de nuevo a la luz. De valiente no tenía nada, sólo trataba de sobrevivir. Y Pol, amenazaba esa supervivencia. Esa noche no pude dormir bien. Me imaginaba todos los escenarios posibles: le contactaba, y me trataba con frialdad, como si no se acordara de mí. Eso me hubiera destruido. O me trataba cordialmente, como un viejo amigo. Y no hubiera sido mejor... ¿estaba preparado para ser amigo de Pol? ¿Quería eso? ¿Podría ser su amigo alguna vez? ¿O sería mejor no verlo más? El escenario idílico hubiera sido que al contactarlo, Pol me dijera todo lo que yo quería escuchar de él. Que me amaba, y que quería estar conmigo. Pero esto parecía imposible... ya que no había tratado de llamarme. Si me extrañara, si sintiera algo... hubiera buscado el modo de hacérmelo saber. Quizá nunca fui tan importante para el cómo creí. Con la luz del día, me decidí. Era mejor saber, que quedarme con la duda. No tenía esperanzas, simplemente, prefería morir de pena de una vez que agonizar lentamente de duda.


	9. Las cosas como son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas porque subí un capítulo repetido! no se porqué me confundí. Los compensaré subiendo el proximo mañana! espero les guste, abrazos!

_Bruno_

_Quizá nunca fui tan importante para el cómo creí_.  _Es mejor saberlo ahora, que quedarme con la duda. No quiero más dudas._

Pensando en esto, y dándome fuerzas al hacerlo, hice lo que pensé era mejor: fui a la facultad donde estudiaba Pol, en las clases de la tarde. No me costó averiguar por internet los horarios, y, a menos que hubiera faltado, seguro lo encontraría por allí. Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera con alguien, amigos, o una pareja, pero era mejor saberlo más temprano que tarde, me seguía insistiendo a mí mismo. Así al fin, podría seguir adelante.

No tuve mucho más tiempo de preparar un discurso o algo así. Me lo encontré sentado en las escaleras, fumando. Me miró, y se me removió hasta la médula.  _Vamos, Bruno, que fortaleza muestras, así poco podrás hablarle si con una miradita ya te derrite_ , pensé.

-hola, Pol- le dije, nervioso. Sentí el sudor correr por mi espalda. 

-Hola- me dijo. El aún sentado, y yo mirándole desde arriba. Ni un gesto para que me acercara. Imperturbable. Ay... me la ponía difícil.

-¿Me puedo sentar? Quiero hablar contigo. ¿O te molesto?–le pregunté. Su cara fue un poema al escuchar esto.

-Bruno... para. -se levantó y me tomó de los hombros- No tienes que pedirme permiso. Me sorprendiste, es todo. Me alegra verte, de verdad. Siéntate. ¿O prefieres que caminemos? Porque yo también quiero hablar contigo.-

-mejor sentados... -me senté, cerca y a la vez lejos, no quería distracciones. No sabía qué carajo decir, pero sería más fácil disimular o salir de allí, pensé. No había casi gente, y estaba ya oscureciendo.- ¿no te molesta que te vean conmigo?

-Bruno-me atajó, cortante– jamás me molestarías. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No sé bien a que vine, la verdad... Pero, tenía que verte. Estuve con Tania y me contó lo de ustedes... lo lamento...Y... pues, lo que sea. Tenía que verte a la cara, y saber. – a medida que hablaba, iba teniendo algo en claro. No me iba a ir de allí sin que Pol me dijera que ya no le provocaba nada. Porque al verlo, ya me había dado cuenta que seguía sintiendo lo mismo que el primer día por él, y quería que lo supiera, y aunque nada hiciéramos al respecto, me lo tenía que sacar de encima porque era una carga muy pesada. Jamás podría estar con alguien de nuevo si no me sacaba a Pol definitivamente de la cabeza y del corazón.

-¿Que quieres saber, Bruno? – ¿es posible que Pol estuviera asustado? Porque no me miraba a los ojos.

-¿en serio no lo sabes, Pol? –Me comenzaba a exasperar su actitud, y al mismo tiempo, me daba fuerza – Quiero saber qué te pasa conmigo. Quiero saber porqué no viniste a verme cuando peleaste con Tania. Quiero escucharte a ti, de una vez por todas, y no perder más tiempo imaginando cosas.

-tío, ¿que querías q hiciera? ¿Salir corriendo para tu casa a decirte qué, que era libre, q estuviéramos juntos? –me golpearon sus palabras. ( _Si, Pol, exactamente eso quería que hicieras_.) - Me dio... vergüenza. No te merecías eso. Te veías bien... sin mí. Porque sí fui a verte. Tal como tú ahora, fui a tu insti, y estabas charlando con amigos fuera, parecías contento. Yo... debí estar ahí para ti, Bruno. Pero no estaba bien. ¿Qué te digo? Recién terminaba con Tania, y no sé cómo me sentía. No sabía si sentirme aliviado, o triste. Y no podía ir a cargarte con eso a ti. Y luego, cuando te vi bien, pensé que estabas bien, sin mí. No tenía ningún derecho a meterme de nuevo en tu vida.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente. Lo que diría a continuación sería definitivo, significaría un hito en esta relación rara que manteníamos: 

– Que complicados somos, Pol. Te lo diré de una vez:  _quiero_  que te metas en mi vida. No te necesito, Pol, te quiero. Te he querido siempre, y ya estoy harto de quererte sin hacer algo con esto. Eso es lo que he venido a decirte, que te quiero, y que quiero estar contigo. Sin ocultarnos. Quiero un futuro donde estés a mi lado. Pero no sé qué quieres tú. Igual no importa, ya te lo he dicho, ya lo sabes... Soy libre. - seguía con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver su rostro aun. No sabía si era todo lo que quería decir, pero al menos era lo importante. Ya estaba todo dicho. No era ningún secreto, de todos modos, Pol siempre supo lo que yo sentía.

-Bruno Bergeron, ¿te me estás declarando? Abre los ojos, quiero que me mires – se rió fuerte, y al mirarlo, todos los soles brillaron en su sonrisa.- Yo también te quiero, tete. Muchísimo. –y sin más me tomo la cara entre sus manos y me besó: un beso largo, y suave. Cuando nos separamos por aire, juntó nuestras frentes y continuó hablándome:

-...perdóname, Bruno. Por no haber sido tan cojonudo de ir a verte. Pensé... pensé que habías pasado de mi. Y tendrías toda la razón del mundo en hacerlo. No he sido el mejor amigo. Te he fallado, Bruno, tanto... no me alcanzará todo el tiempo del mundo para compensártelo.

Nuestras frentes siguieron pegadas mientras me hablaba. Y yo, entretanto, pensaba que sus palabras sobraban. No tenía que compensarme nada, de todos modos yo le perdonaría todo, pero eso, mejor que no lo supiera. Nos volvimos a besar...

-¿y entonces? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -pregunté con la voz en un hilo.

-¿ahora? Ya que me has hecho perder la clase de filo... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu casa?- Y me sonrió de lado. Pero no me alcanzaba. Quería más de él. ¿Qué me estaba proponiendo? – Pol, aun no sé qué quieres. Yo paso de esconderme. Y no quiero jugar más. ¿Me entiendes?- entonces, Pol me miró seriamente, y dijo:

\- Si, Bruno. Te entiendo. Y lo acepto. Yo también quiero estar contigo en serio.

Y entonces... entonces sí, nos fuimos a mi casa. 


	10. Silencios que lo dicen todo

El camino a  casa de Bruno, al principio, estuvo lleno de silencios. Ninguno quería decir algo que rompiera la paz que duramente habían conseguido. Les había costado mucho llegar hasta allí, y, a pesar de creer en la sinceridad del otro, aún persistían los miedos. Pero poco a poco, paso tras paso, la cercanía del otro les fue contagiando de calor, y  comenzaron a reír, y hubo abrazos, y cariños, sutiles pero intensos de deseo. Bruno no deseaba incomodar a Pol, aún no sabía si  sería capaz de mostrarle al mundo que estaba con él, y por eso prefirió evitar mayores demostraciones en público. Decidió que Pol llevara el ritmo de… esta relación, lo que fuera que estuvieran iniciando, al menos por ahora. Decidió no pensar en nada por esta noche, y disfrutar de su compañía, rogando que él lo disfrutara tanto como él, y eso le diera la valentía de encarar una relación pública juntos.

Esa noche, Bruno no acompañó a su abuela al teatro. Pero ella no se preocupó por eso, al contrario. Lo había visto entrar con Pol a su habitación, y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle si iría con ella. Parecía que las cosas iban mejorando, por fin. Antes de irse, tomó el lemoncello. Ya se iría a casa de Gina a la salida de la obra para festejar, ya que, por más que fuera una abuela “canchera”, prefería dejar a Bruno tener su intimidad.

Bruno y Pol, entretanto, estaban viviendo su reencuentro sin palabras, sin prisas: habían estado esperando este momento por largo tiempo y no deseaban que acabara pronto. Se miraban, se disfrutaban, se besaban: largos besos, profundos besos, la perfecta antesala para una larga noche, en la que por fin ambos abrieron sus corazones, aún a sabiendas que había mucho por hablar aún. Esa noche se dieron cuenta de cuánto se habían extrañado, y cómo se hacían falta uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Pol se sintió entumecido. Hacía mucho que no se quedaba a dormir en otra cama que no fuera la suya, y le costó darse cuenta de que ese peso que sentía sobre su pecho no era otro que Bruno. No pudo evitar sonreír por esa sensación de calidez que inundó su corazón. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, tan calmo consigo mismo, como si estuviera en donde siempre debió estar. Aprovechó que Bruno aún no despertaba para observarlo. Siempre le había parecido un tío apuesto, pero era más que eso lo que ahora veía. Observaba sus facciones, sus pestañas, y lo veía realmente hermoso. Joder, en que lío estaba, Bruno se le había metido hasta en los huesos, se dio cuenta. Y no había forma de no enfrentarse a ese sentimiento. Nunca había querido lastimar a Bruno, pero sabía que en el pasado lo había hecho: aún se sentía avergonzado al recordar la noche en casa de Mónica y como trató a Bruno después:, si hubiera estado en la piel de Bruno, se hubiera dado un puñetazo, jamás se perdonaría haber dejado que se sintiera un “experimento”. Y pondría todo su empeño en compensarlo, él se lo merecía, todo. Y de pronto, llegó a Pol, al fin, la revelación: _estaba estúpidamente, perdidamente, irremediablemente enamorado_. Y el resto del mundo, realmente,  le importaba un carajo.


	11. La vida puede ser sueño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno despierta después de haber pasado la noche con Pol. Y cree seguir soñando.

 

Cuando  Bruno despertó,   por un instante todo lo vivido le pareció un sueño. ¿Cómo las cosas pueden cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana? Hasta ayer se proponía superar a Pol, y  ahora… él estaba en su cama. Aunque,  en realidad no estaba allí. Lo asaltó por un instante el miedo. ¿Se habría ido?  ¿Sin despedirse? ¿Y si había  vuelto a equivocarse? Pero antes  de pensar lo peor, Pol entró por la puerta… con el desayuno para ambos.  Ahora sí que Bruno pensó que  estaba soñando.

-Por fin, Bruno! -le dijo Pol, sonriendo - Esta es tu rutina, ¿levantarte a estas horas? – y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando el desayuno entre ambos.

-Es que tuve una noche... intensa- le dijo Bruno, desperezándose y mirándolo de reojo. Ambos sonrieron.

-Intensa… -sonrió Pol -si, esa es la palabra… ¿Estamos bien?- preguntó, con cierto temor.

-Yo estoy bien. Más que bien, de hecho. - le dijo Bruno. - ¿Y tú?

\- También. Verte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace mucho, Bruno. Pensé que no volvería a estar contigo jamás-casi susurró, bajando la mirada, perdiéndose en quien sabe qué pensamientos.

Bruno se recostó al lado de Pol, y  mientras  le  besaba la mano, le dijo: - Pol… la cosa es que… está en tus manos lo que pase de aquí en más. Yo acepto lo que siento por ti, pero por tu lado… lo puedo entender, y si me pides que te espere, lo haré. No te presionaré. Pero… -exhaló fuerte- te lo pido, no, mejor dicho,  te ruego... no me mantengas atado a ti si no piensas ir a fondo con esto. Déjame ir…

Pol se acercó  inmediatamente y  tomó su rostro, mientras miraba   sus  ojos. - No, Bruno. No voy a dejarte ir, porque cuando estoy contigo me siento… no sé, quiero estar contigo, y ya. No quiero estar en ningún otro lugar ni con otras personas. Tardé mucho en verlo pero apenas te vi ayer lo supe, Bruno. Al final, tendré q decirte que sí, que Pol Rubio también se puede enamorar…

Dios mío, Bruno no podía creer estar escuchando eso. Era demasiado hasta para sus mejores fantasías. Ok, ¿es en este momento que alguien entra a avisar que todo esto es un sueño? ¿Pol diciendo así sin más,  sus sentimientos? Se largó a reír histéricamente, sin poder controlarse, porque realmente la situación era increíble. Pol se separó de él, extrañado y  molesto.

-Qué, ¿me tomas a risa? No seas idiota. Aunque me lo merezco… - suspiró.

-¡No!Estoy sorprendido, nada más. -Lo abrazó fuerte y sintió como Pol escondía su rostro en su hombro. - No puedes negar que hasta a ti te sorprendería el modo en que estás comportándote hoy. ¡Me has hecho el desayuno, Pol! ¡Y me dices que me amas! Podría acostumbrarme a esto, te lo aseguro. - Lo escuchó reír y sintió como empezaba a besarle en la clavícula. Bruno no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos… Pol dejó de besarlo y empezó a hablar:

-Bueno, ya veremos quién se encarga del desayuno mañana. Pero si te levantas a estas horas, ni desayunar juntos podremos porque ya debería haberme ido, y… 

Lo calló con un beso.  Y más.

 


	12. Despertares 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pol se enfrenta a una decisión difícil: contar a su familia sobre Bruno

_Pasamos el día juntos, encerrados en la habitación de Bruno. Nos pusimos al día, sobre todo lo que habíamos vivido en estos meses separados. Fue como si nunca nos hubiéramos dejado de ver, porque las palabras llenaron todos los silencios. No había incomodidad, era perfecto. Una  perfecta burbuja._  

Pol se dio cuenta de ello cuando en la tarde prendió su teléfono  y vio todos los mensajes  reclamándolo. Si bien no lo controlaban, había un acuerdo de avisar si no volvía  a casa, al menos. Y esa noche había quedado en ir a lo de  Óscar y Oksana, quien estaba ya a punto de parir, para cenar. Lo había olvidado. También, como para no olvidarlo con lo que había vivido el último día. Era casi la hora de la cena, y Pol no quería alejarse de Bruno. Tanto había tardado en volver a él… cuando Bruno supo de sus planes previos, lo empujó a partir. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo, le dijo que no se preocupara tanto, que no temiera, que nadie se daría cuenta de nada y que él seguiría ahí… Sabía que Pol tenía miedo, así como él lo tuvo antes. Y eso que su padre no era como la familia de Pol, y aún así, Bruno había tardado mucho en aceptarse a sí mismo… entonces, no parecía importante, ahora mismo,  definirse como nada. A los ojos de Bruno, Pol ya había dado el gran paso, y no estaba mintiendo antes al decirle que lo esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Pol se fue, aún intranquilo, pero sabiendo que ahora tenía un lugar al que volver, alguien que lo esperaba y lo entendía.

En el camino compró un vino y unas golosinas para el pequeño Nil, las  que le daría a escondidas de su cuñada que al final había resultado bastante estricta en esas cosas, y golpeó la puerta. Óscar lo recibió un poco brusco.

-¡Al fin te dignas venir! Si sabía  no te invitaba. Vamos, pasa…

-Lo lamento… es que...me han pasado algunas cosas y se me fue de la cabeza.

Se sentaron a la mesa, después de ayudar a Oksana a servir la comida. Mientras comían y hablaban, Pol miraba interactuar a su hermano y Oksana.  Óscar era amoroso con ella y Nil. A Pol le gustaba ver a su hermano así, le recordaba viejos tiempos en su casa, con su padre y su madre, bailando y riendo cuando creían que ellos dormían. Eran fragmentos, pero Pol no podría olvidar jamás que así se sentía la felicidad. Evidentemente debe haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, porque Óscar agitó su mano frente a él llamándole la atención

-La verdad Pol, no sé si  debería preocuparme por ti. Estás raro. ¿Estás metido en …? Bueno, ¿tú sabes? – insinuó, en clara alusión a su pasado como camello.

-No, como se te ocurre, eso me quedo muy claro antes, ¿no te parece?

-Bueno, sino es por drogas, entonces ¿qué te pasa? Papá no te  dirá nada porque se llevan a las patadas, pero está preocupado por ti. Pasas de casa, a veces no se te ve en días, te encierras en tu habitación… es que yo no me creo que sea por estudio, nada más.

A Pol le gustó escuchar q su padre se preocupaba por él. A veces sentía que era una carga para el viejo Alfonso. Un intruso en su casa. Desde que Óscar se había ido, la relación había desmejorado, o no, depende de cómo lo mirara: si antes peleaban, ahora se evitaban. Trataban de no coincidir en los mismos horarios.

-No me pasa nada… o sí, todo lo contrario, me está pasando todo. - Admitió, finalmente. -Pero nada malo- dijo finalmente. Sonrió.

-Ah…¿eso qué significa? -Óscar por fin preguntó, con cara de no entender nada, cuando  dejó de hablar.

-Nada, no significa más que eso, que estoy pasando por… cosas. Que no se cómo manejar, que temo se me vayan de las manos… - Oksana se levantó para darles un poco de privacidad, porque intuía que en esa mesa se dirían cosas importantes. Ella y Pol se habían hecho muy compinches, ella era franca y no tenía problemas en decir lo que pensaba, y a Pol le gustaba eso de ella. No hablaban de cosas muy profundas, pero se querían igualmente. Con la excusa de acostar a Nil, dijo que ya volvía. Y le guiñó un ojo a Pol.

Óscar aún no entendía de qué podía estar hablando Pol, y no podía imaginarse qué lo tendría  así. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea:

-¿has dejado embarazada a alguna chica? ¿No sabía que salías con alguien, es Tania? ¿Te volviste a enredar con ella y…?  

-¡No seas idiota! Ni he visto a Tania ni he dejado embarazada a nadie… - Pol lo cortó antes de que siguiera divagando. Y se hartó. No había forma de continuar esa conversación si no era diciendo la verdad.

-Estoy saliendo con un tío. - Dijo, de repente, tirándose hacia atrás en la silla con las manos en su cabeza. - Es eso.

Oksana ya estaba entrando al comedor cuando escucho a su cuñado decir esa frase, y entendió tanto misterio. Óscar será amoroso, pero no era de ideas liberales, sino un poco cuadrado, por decirlo de algún modo. Al ver que no podía reaccionar, fue ella quién se acercó a Pol y lo abrazo con cariño, aunque guardando la distancia porque Pol estaba a la defensiva.  Pol se quedó cortado por su gesto.

-Pol, ¡te felicito! Porque evidentemente, es algo importante lo que estás viviendo para venir a contárnoslo. ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Hace cuánto? -Preguntó, con tal naturalidad que Pol no tuvo más remedio que sonreír al responderle.

-Sí, lo conoces. Pero no te diré aún quien es, es muy reciente.

-Si es reciente, capaz que no es de verdad… -interrumpió Óscar, que aún no lo podía aceptar. - ¿Estás seguro?

-Hostias, Óscar. No me vengas con eso, qué se yo. No es reciente lo que me pasa, sino el aceptarlo. No sé cómo, pero estoy seguro de que quiero estar con esta persona. Pero eso es lo único que se con seguridad. ¿Ves? Sabías que no lo entenderías. Mejor no hubieras preguntado.

-Es muy fuerte, Pol! ¿Qué esperas? Nunca me diste una señal… siempre liando con tías por acá, por allá…

Oksana lo interrumpió,  antes de que siga diciendo tonterías, y le habló a Pol.

-Pol, yo te entiendo. Este es un animal, ya lo conoces. Pero ya se le abrirá la cabeza, no te preocupes. Lo que importa es lo que sientas, no por quién, yo misma he estado con mi mismo sexo y nunca me hice planteos, no tuve problemas al respecto… tu vive lo que sientas que debes vivir, y al que no le guste, que le den por el culo. – Obviamente, al decir eso se largaron a reír ambos.

Óscar aún no podía decir nada. Estaba en blanco. Se quedó mirándole, y al cabo de un rato, le dijo:

-Pol… hombre, me sorprendes. Pero está bien, sabes que cuentas con nosotros… si es que necesitas apoyo. No estoy acostumbrado a verte así, perdido. Ahora entiendo. ¿Tienes miedo de papá?

Pol asintió.

-No creas que papá es tan viejo de ideas…  quizá le pase como a mí, pero lo entenderá, lo verás… tampoco es algo tan extraño en estos días. ¿Qué crees, que te va a decir cosas hirientes, que te echará de casa? Supongo que no piensas eso, sabes que papá jamás haría algo así. Ni cuando cometimos los peores errores lo hizo. Siempre estuvo, a nuestro lado,  o detrás de nosotros pateándonos para que avanzáramos.

Y era cierto, ¿qué era lo peor que podía esperar Pol? Sabía que su padre no haría tales cosas. Temía decepcionarlo, eso era. No cumplir con lo que creía se esperaba de él. La sobremesa continuó largo rato, hasta que Oksana dijo que estaba demasiado pesada por el niño y que los dejaría. Esa fue la excusa para partir para Pol. En la puerta, Oksana lo abrazo y le dijo al oído: - _es Bruno, ¿no?_ Pol la miró sin creerlo. ¿Cómo lo supo, era tan obvio? _-Se valiente. Valdrá la pena_ \- le dijo.  Y así, un Pol sorprendido por el giro de las cosas salió a la noche.

Luego, en la cama, Óscar no paraba de pensar y preguntar en voz alta, a sí mismo….

-¿Y cómo? Pero,  ¿y antes, entonces…? ¿Y ya no le gustarán más las mujeres? – y cosas por el estilo, hasta que Oksana se hartó y le dijo  que no fuera tan bruto, que abriera la mente, que el amor no tiene género, y que así como hoy le gustaba un chico podría mañana gustarle una chica, que dejara dormir al fin. Óscar tardó mucho más en dormirse, pero al fin lo hizo, aún con mil preguntas en su cabeza y compadeciéndose de su hermano, pues, cargaba con un pasado que hacía su nueva realidad muy sorprendente, por decirlo de algún modo. Pero en fin, qué más daba, se alegraba de al fin saber cuáles eran las razones de su ostracismo, y  porque, cuando al  fin Pol lo había soltado, había visto a un Pol distinto, en paz consigo mismo.


	13. Despertares II

Capitulo 13: Despertares II

_-“tete, tengo  que contarte…ya lo saben Óscar y Oksana”_

Al mensajear a Bruno, Pol se dio cuenta del gran paso que había dado, casi sin querer. No había planeado  contar tan rápido nada a su familia; después de todo, recién había pasado un día de su reencuentro con Bruno. Tampoco es que hubieran dado nombre a su relación. Hostias, que lío. Y sin embargo, Pol estaba seguro de querer estar con Bruno, aún cuando no había palabras en su mente que pudieran definir lo que tenían. Pensó en ir a verlo, pero decidió que era mejor ir a casa. Quizá estaba a tiempo de ver a su padre. No quería ausentarse de su casa una noche más. Quizá contarle, o no, ya vería como se iban dando las cosas. Cuando Bruno contestó su mensaje, Pol ya iba camino a casa, y quedaron en verse al día siguiente.

Cuando llegó a su casa, encontró a su padre dormido en el sillón. Le dio pena verlo tan solo. Lamentó no tener una relación más cercana con él, ojala hubieran podido hablar como hablaba con Merlí… Pol era reservado, lo reconocía. Pero si se hubieran esforzado ambos… las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Suspiró. Fue a la habitación y buscó algo con qué taparlo, y se fue a acostar. A la mañana, se despertó con sed, y al pasar hacia la cocina advirtió que su padre ya no estaba en el sillón. Sí estaba la colcha, cuidadosamente doblada. Fue a ver si estaba en su habitación, y efectivamente, aún estaba durmiendo, en su cama. Miró la hora. ¿Qué hacer? Era muy temprano aún para salir con alguna excusa. Bruno debía dormir, seguro, y además tampoco es que pudiera interrumpir todas sus actividades por recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no? Pensando en la mañana anterior, decidió repetir la experiencia de preparar el desayuno, ahora para él y su padre. Como un gesto de reconciliación. Con esa idea, volvió a la cocina y preparó dos tazas de café bien cargados. Cogió la azucarera, puso a hervir el agua… en eso escuchó el ruido de la ducha. Qué raro, pensó. Su padre solía ducharse de noche, lo ayudaba a relajarse y dormir mejor, decía. Cuando tuvo todo listo, llevó la bandeja a la mesa y se dispuso a esperar. Su padre tardaba más de lo normal. ¿Estaría haciendo tiempo para evitarlo? Estaba por coger el móvil y escribir a Bruno cuando su padre apareció en la puerta, prolijamente peinado y vestido. Se notaba el esmero que había puesto en arreglarse. Pol se quedó boquiabierto.

-papá, que pinta llevas… le dijo.

-gracias, chaval, ¿y esto?- dijo Alfonso señalando el desayuno, mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

\- escuche que te levantabas, y pues, hace tanto que no desayunamos juntos…

\- gracias por taparme anoche, hijo. Te estaba esperando y debo haberme quedado dormido. –le dijo, sin tono de reproche en la voz. Se sentó, y Pol sirvió el agua en las tazas.

-sobre eso… lo lamento por lo de anteanoche, debería haber mandado mensaje.

\- No es por controlarte, pero cuando seas padre, entenderás que me preocupe. Si no a mí, avisa a tu hermano que estás bien. Ahora, ya estas acá, desayunemos.- le sonrió.

Alfonso no tenía ganas de discutir. No sabía cómo acercarse a Pol, eran muy parecidos en ese sentido. Era sólo un crío cuando murió su madre y no le salían las palabras para explicarle que estaban solos, e hizo lo único que pudo hacer: tragarse su duelo y trabajar duro, mientras dejaba a Pol con su abuela. Un día, se dio cuenta de que Pol era ya grande, y ya estaba demasiado lejos de él para acercarse… Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, hasta que Pol, curioso, preguntó:

  * ¿Y por qué tanto arreglo? O sea, no es común…
  * Tengo la entrevista oficial con el director Bosch en un rato. Y si bien es solo algo formal para ultimar detalles, nunca está demás causar una buena impresión.



Alfonso había entrado hace unos meses en el Guimerá, y realmente había trabajado bien, todos estaban contentos con su desempeño. Ya era un hecho que se quedara con el puesto, pero habían acordado reunirse con Eugeni para acordar algunas tareas adicionales, responsabilidades y otros detalles, por supuesto. Igual a Pol algo no le cerraba. Estaba demasiado bien arreglado, ¡hasta se había puesto perfume!

-¿pero tanto arreglo para Eugeni? Eh, papá, que hay algo que no me estás diciendo -le dijo, mirándolo de reojo.

\- pues mira, que, que va a estar Gloria también en la entrevista. Y a mí, me hace ilusión estar cerca de ella. Y creo… que yo le caigo bien también. Así que, al mediodía, pienso invitarla a almorzar.- le dijo, nervioso.

            Pol se puso contento por su padre. Se dio cuenta de que estaba ilusionado. No se le había ocurrido antes, pero recordaba que en varias ocasiones, había nombrado Alfonso a Gloria, como al pasar. Que Gloria esto, que Gloria lo otro. Ahora entendía. Y debía estar nervioso, porque, que él supiera, nunca había salido seriamente con una mujer desde lo de su madre.

-Gloria es fantástica, papá. Estoy seguro de que caerá ante los encantos de Alfonso Rubio. Te lo tenías guardado, ¿eh? Me alegro por ti.- le dijo palmeándole la espalda.

-gracias, hijo. Ojalá. Me gusta mucho, me gustaría volver a enamorarme…  no pensé que me podría volver a pasar,  menos a esta edad… me da ganas de volver a vivir, de ser mejor persona.  – Alfonso sonrió. Pol entendía lo que quería decir su padre. A él le estaba pasando lo mismo.

\- y tú, Pol?

-yo, ¿qué? - Dijo Pol mientras untaba una tostada.

\- pues, si tienes a alguien especial en tu vida. Esa chica Tania,  ¿es linda, eh? ¿La otra noche estabas con ella?

Pol se atragantó y empezó a toser. Mierda, no esperaba que su padre sacara el tema de nuevo. Hubo que pasar dos minutos antes de poder hablar normalmente otra vez.

-papá, sabes que Tania y yo no estamos más juntos, ni volveremos a estarlo… estuve en lo de un amigo.

-no hay apuro, hijo. Tienes toda la vida para encontrar esa persona especial para ti. Así como tu madre lo fue para mí.

Pol tragó fuerte. Tenía la boca seca. ¿Era un buen momento para contar a su padre? ¿Era lo suyo con Bruno algo tan importante como para contarlo, tan pronto? Y sí, se dijo. Si quería estar con él, no era lo correcto ocultarlo a su familia. Quién sabe si lo suyo duraría, o cuánto, pero seguía seguro de querer vivir lo que tuviera que vivir, sin temor de que se enteraran por terceros. Así que, con un nudo en el estómago, dijo:

-Papá…tengo que contarte algo. Quiero que me escuches, y no me digas nada, por favor. Tengo ya a alguien especial en mi vida, pero… no creo que te agrade la situación.

Su padre se queda pensativo. Le pregunta si se ha liado con una mujer casada.

-no…no es ese el problema.- dice cabizbajo Pol.

-esta persona, ¿te hace feliz?

-Mucho.

-Entonces, ¿qué problema podría haber?

-El problema es que es un hombre.

Su padre lo mira, piensa, sigue callado. No reacciona demasiado, y al final, dice:

-Alcánzame más café, hijo.- A _já, eso no lo esperaba_ , pensó Pol. – ¿y…?

-hijo, está bien. No me sorprende tanto como crees. Soy viejo, pero no soy del siglo pasado, eh.  Es más, creo ya haberte hablado una vez de esto… y  si no me equivoco- se rió suavecito- me contestaste algo así como que “la gente tiene deseos” o algo por el estilo. –lo miró con una sonrisa.

\- ok… -dijo Pol, dudoso. Aún no se creía que no dijera nada más- Entonces, ¿no vas a decirme nada?

\- ¿qué más podría decirte?

-pues, yo que sé… ¿no estás decepcionado?

-hostias, Pol, no, hombre. En todo caso sorprendido, pero nada más.  Esto… ¿te lo has pensado bien? A los jóvenes de ahora se les da por probar de todo, que se yo. Pero eso es cosa tuya. Déjame que me haga a la idea, nada más. Aunque sí, tengo una pregunta: ¿vas a cambiar tu aspecto… o algo así?-preguntó con algo de temor.

-¡Dios, papá, no!-  Pol se largó a reír. Si lo hubiera visto vestido de mujer cuando jugaron el partido por Quima… Alfonso se moriría. – Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. Nada va a cambiar. – Alfonso suspiró aliviado. Pobre viejo, debe ser raro aceptarlo, demasiado bien iba hasta el momento.

\- entonces, creo que ya está bien de novedades por hoy. Es hora de irme, a ver si el amor también me sonríe a mí. –dijo Alfonso, y se levantó. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, le dijo a Pol:

-ah, y no estoy decepcionado, en serio. Quizá no termino de entenderlo aún, pero… gracias por contármelo.

Y se fue, dejando a un Pol sumido en sus pensamientos. No hacían ni 48 horas de su reencuentro con Bruno y ya  había contado a su familia, que se estaba enrollando con un tío. No era cualquier rollo ni cualquier tío, eso era obvio. Pero se estaba empezando  a asustar del paso que estaba dando. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de estar con Bruno, de que lo consolara como a un crío y que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, así que sin más, apuró el último trago de café ya frío y salió hacia su casa. En el camino le mandó mensajes. No había pensado en que quizá tenía planes. Pero no, Bruno entendió la necesidad de Pol de verlo, de que lo contuviera. Así que si tenía planes, los canceló para recibirlo. Cuando llegó y le abrió la puerta, lo abrazó muy fuerte. Bruno sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de Pol en su mejilla. Lágrimas que expresaban sus miedos, su alivio y su alegría también por haberse sacado un peso de encima.  Como la Calduch no estaba, se recostaron en el sillón, Pol entre las piernas de Bruno y éste abrazándolo por la espalda mientras le contaba todo. Y entonces Pol se desahogó, le contó lo que había sentido al hablar con su padre y hermano. Cómo se sintió de vulnerable y expuesto, a pesar de que todo había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Como temía decepcionarlos. Como temía sus reacciones. Y Bruno le contó sobre él mismo, lo mucho que le había costado asumir su homosexualidad siendo que en su casa eran mucho más abiertos sobre el tema y ya lo intuían, incluso, antes que él mismo. Bruno jamás imaginó que Pol contaría algo a su familia tan pronto, y le dijo que se sentía orgulloso de él, de que haya sido tan valiente en aceptar una parte de sí mismo que antes no se atrevía a aceptar. Y así, hablando y abrazados, se quedaron dormidos. Así los encontró la abuela, acurrucados, y no pudo menos que sonreír ante la ternura de estos dos. Parecía que este muchachito rubio estaría muy seguido por su casa en adelante.

Cuando se despertaron, ya era la hora de almorzar. Se sentía un aroma muy bueno por toda la casa. Ambos se sintieron un poco avergonzados ya que se dieron cuenta que habían sido sorprendidos en una situación un tanto…íntima, de algún modo. Fueron hacia la cocina y allí estaba, Carmina, recitando y cocinando a la vez. Como si lo conociese desde siempre, invitó a Pol a comer, y no aceptó un no por respuesta. 


	14. Miedos

Después del almuerzo con Carmina, Pol parecía no querer partir. Todo se daba con tal naturalidad en casa de Bruno, todo se le hacía tan fácil… sin embargo, afuera la vida seguía su curso, y no había excusas válidas para faltar a clases otro día más, por lo que Bruno debió poner algo de cordura en la cabeza de Pol y lo empujó a irse. Parecía que Pol no se decidía a arrancar, como si acaso no siguiera siendo el mismo que hace dos días. Sí, las cosas eran diferentes, y al mismo tiempo, todo seguía igual. Así que sin más, Bruno preparó sus cosas para irse a clases, y acompañó a Pol a buscar las suyas, dejándole en claro que esperaba saber de él más tarde, o mañana, pero que debían seguir con sus cosas con normalidad. _Todo sigue siendo normal, Pol_. Decidió tenerle paciencia, al final, las cosas iban más rápido de lo que esperaba y obviamente, se estaba adaptando al proceso a su modo, y por eso su actitud como anonadada… eso suponía Bruno. La verdad es que no sabía  cómo otros chicos (aparte de él mismo, claro) habían vivido su salida del armario, aunque en este caso no sabía si esta expresión correspondía. Ya hablarían de eso con Pol…más adelante.

Y así, pasaron más de dos semanas. Semanas donde se vieron todos los días, sin faltar uno. A veces dormían juntos, en lo de Bruno, pero compartían más que eso. Hablaban de todo,  se reían mucho juntos. Y cada día, reforzaba la decisión de Pol de estar con él. Pero… aún no salían. Inconsciente o conscientemente, siempre se veían en lo de Bruno. Por cuestiones de comodidad, porque quedaba de paso, por lo que sea, lo cierto es que no se veían fuera de su casa, excepto cuando Pol pasaba por el teatro donde Bruno estaba con su abuela. Allí se sentaba, en las plateas o al fondo,  y lo veía trabajar, mientras estudiaba. Pero de andar juntos por la calle, nada. Bruno no decía nada, pero suponía que Pol no se animaba a mostrarse aún con él. Eso le dolía, pero había prometido esperarlo. Y, coño, habían pasado sólo dos semanas, ¿no? Se daba cuenta de que Pol estaba en serio con él. Sólo… esperaba que no tardara tanto en reconocerlo para el afuera. Sabía que era algo que tenía que resolver Pol, y que no tenía nada que ver consigo, pero no podía dejar de sentir que se ¿avergonzaba? de estar con él. Pero esto, trataba de no hacérselo saber a Pol. Cuando estaban juntos, lo veía feliz, y entonces, nada importaba.

Esa tarde, Bruno recibió un mensaje de Tania para reunirse. Mentiría si no reconocía que la había estado evitando. Desde siempre, se escribían cada semana, tampoco es que todos los días, pero esta vez Bruno había evitado escribirle porque no sabía qué decirle. No había querido hablar con Pol de ese tema aún. Pero ya estaba bien, él quería contarle a su mejor amiga lo que tenían. Y estaba seguro de que ella se alegraría por él, ella lo había alentado, en definitiva. Así que confirmó su reunión con Tania, e inmediatamente, recibió mensaje de Pol avisando que pasaba a verlo antes de ir a clases. Cuando Pol llegó, y lo besó, notó a Bruno tenso.

-hey… ¿qué pasa?- le dijo, tomando su rostro entre ambas manos, y obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos. Joder, que dulce podía ser Pol.

Bruno suspiró. No sabía por qué, pero no quería tener esta conversación.

-nada, nada… ¿te sientas? Quiero contarte algo. –Se sentaron en el comedor- Más tarde me reúno con Tania… me ha mandado mensaje, y tengo  muchas ganas de verla, y… de contarle lo nuestro. Porque tú no lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

 Pol se tensó. No, no había hablado más con Tania. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, y se sentía mal con ella; aunque no la había engañado, en el fondo sentía que sí, por no reconocer sus sentimientos a tiempo.

-no, no he hablado con Tania. No pensé que tú tampoco… bah, no lo pensé, realmente. Obvio que tiene que saberlo, Bruno. No creo que sea ninguna sorpresa, de todos modos.

\- entonces… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a verla? ¿Y le contamos juntos?

Pol se quedó pensando. No, no quería verla. O no quería ir con Bruno. Quizá a solas…

-creo que mejor no. Perdona Bruno, pero no, no quiero ir contigo. – a Bruno le dolió la forma en que lo dijo, pero no hizo nada. –después le escribiré. Creo que le debo una conversación a solas, si ella lo desea. Dale mis cariños, ¿vale? Bueno, mejor me voy. Hoy nos darán todo el temario de exámenes… sino fuera que me gusta la carrera ya dejaría, te juro.

-¿ya te vas? Pero si acabas de llegar…

-pero no es plan que me quede… si me quedo no estudiaré nada, ya sé. –lo abrazó.

Entonces Bruno quiso probar algo:

-te acompaño unas cuadras, quiero despejarme y de todos modos ya casi es la hora de encontrarme con Tania.- Bruno estudió la reacción de Pol, por si mostraba algún reparo de salir con él, pero no vio tal reacción. Se sintió paranoico por ello.  

Y así, Bruno salió con Pol, camino a su facultad. En el camino iban charlando, y riendo, pero unas cuadras antes de llegar, a Bruno lo asaltaron las dudas de cómo se despedirían.  Para no incomodar a Pol,  decidió separarse antes de llegar. Pol se sorprendió, y le preguntó porqué el cambio de planes. Bruno optó por no decirle nada, recordando que debía ser paciente, y en cambio, le dijo que le quedaba mejor ese camino para encontrarse con Tania. Pol lo miró dubitativo, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, se acercó y le hizo un cariño en la mejilla, como solía hacer en el insti. Bruno hubiera preferido un beso en los labios, pero de nuevo, recordó su promesa.

Cuando Bruno se encontró con Tania, se dio cuenta de que cualquier reserva que pudiera tener era infundada. Ella corrió a abrazarlo con tanto cariño, que era imposible que guardara rencor en ese enorme corazón que tenía… Bruno se sintió muy orgulloso de poder llamarse su amigo. Le hacía mucha falta. Tania lo miró expectante, y entonces, Bruno le contó todo lo que estaba viviendo. Tania se alegró sinceramente por su amigo. Y hasta se burló de él por haberle robado el novio. Pero Bruno se dio cuenta de que era un tema pasado para ella. Tanto, que no pudo evitar preguntarle si había alguien nuevo en su corazón.

-no, que va… un clavo saca otro clavo, dicen -dijo pícara- pero por ahora no quiero más rollos. Lo estoy pasando súper bien, Bruno. Quiero divertirme con mis amigos, conocer gente… salir, viajar, sin dar explicaciones. Pero… -dijo riéndose.

-pero…-la alentó Bruno a continuar, riendo también.

\- ¡Marc anda loquito por mí! Desde que supo que Pol y yo rompimos, no ha dejado de escribirme ni un solo día, pasa por casa a verme, me acompaña a sol y sombra. Ya le he dicho que no quiero nada por ahora, con la excusa de que es muy pronto, pero la verdad es que me encanta que me cuide, me mime… ahora, en serio, ya quisiera estar con él… pero, ¿sabes, cuando sientes que una persona será tan importante en tu vida, que quieres que sea la última? No quisiera dejar de vivir otras cosas por liarme ya con Mark. Es que somos muy jóvenes, tío. ¿tú me entiendes? Mark dice que me esperará todo lo que haga falta. Qué él ya ha vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir. Uf, si lo sabré yo, que me lo he pasado viendo en el insti como se liaba a cada tía que podía…- suspiró…- y yo en cambio, con mi amigo gay suspirando,  enamorados de casos perdidos, en vez de divertirnos. Que le hemos errado, Bruno!

Se rieron a carcajadas. Dios, como le habían hecho falta Tania y su frescura.  No dejaba de tener su parte de razón.  Y se notaba que estaba feliz.

-me encanta verte bien, Tania. Me has hecho mucha falta, ¿sabes? Eres mi mejor amiga. Marc será un tío muy afortunado, al fin se ha dado cuenta.

-ya… sí que lo será, si decide esperarme- rió. Tania había adquirido una seguridad y autoestima en este tiempo que Bruno envidiaba. –bueno, y ¡cuéntame más de ustedes! Ya le escribiré a Pol. Mejor que no haya venido contigo, así podemos hablar tranquilos y me dices como te sientes…no sé porque, pero me suena por tu cara que no es todo color de rosas.

Bruno hizo una mueca. Sería injusto con Pol al decir que no, que estaba disconforme con algunas cosas. Pero Tania veía a través de él, y no tenía sentido engañarla a ella. Quizá le ayudaría a entenderse mejor.

-Pol… está haciendo lo mejor que puede. Le ha contado ya a su familia, y eso para mí vale muchísimo, significa que se está tomando esto en serio. Esto que tenemos, porque en realidad estamos juntos, pero no hemos dicho que seamos pareja, o novios; no sé, con Nicola era más fácil. No tenía que pensar tanto, en cambio con Pol lo hago, no quiero asustarlo y eso hace que calle algunas cosas. No sabe nadie lo nuestro, y no salimos de casa, y ya quiero poder andar con él por la calle, o buscarlo por la facu, pero ni se lo propongo, porque temo que diga que no… ¿estoy siendo muy tonto? Lo he esperado tanto, que no quiero arruinarlo siendo impaciente. Le prometí tenerle paciencia, y ahora quiero que salga ya del armario. Ni yo me aguanto, joder…en vez de disfrutar plenamente que por fin estamos juntos, pienso tonterías.

-Ay, Bruno, que sí, que debes dejar de pensar tanto… me parece a mí que no deberías temer nada… te entiendo, ¿sabes? Pol te ha tenido en vilo demasiado tiempo… y eso te ha lastimado. Pero lo que siente por ti, Bruno, es inmenso. Y no creo que sea tan tonto como para perderte otra vez ahora que por fin reconoció lo que siente, más si me dices que lo ha contado a su familia. Debes decirle como te sientes. Él debe saberlo y hacer algo para que no te sientas así. No pueden empezar su relación con cosas no dichas. Tienes que hablar con él, Bruno.

Bruno suspiró. Si, Tania tenía razón. Debía hablar con Pol. Quizá él no tuviera las respuestas, pero juntos podrían superar los miedos. No quería que hubiera secretos entre ellos.


	15. Una conversación pendiente

Al otro día de haber charlado con Tania, Bruno cada vez estaba más seguro de que debía hablar con Pol de sus miedos. Miedo de que Pol finalmente se cansara de lo que tenían, de que no fuera suficiente para él, de que quisiera mantenerlo en secreto por siempre. Así dicho, parecían cosas tan estúpidas… Meneó la cabeza. Miró la hora, ya casi estaba por llegar Pol. Se había convertido en su rutina: Pol salía de la facultad y pasaba por lo de Bruno. Eso también le molestaba a Bruno, quería dejar de ser quien  esperaba, quería ir a buscarlo, quería hacer algún otro plan con él. Pero más le molestaba no animarse a proponérselo por si decía que no. Definitivamente se sentía estúpido, e infantil. Estaba pensando en eso cuando llegó Pol. De nuevo, al saludarlo, Pol se dio cuenta de que estaba tenso. Había notado que Bruno actuaba raro hace unos días, esperaba que hablara con él pero no lo hacía. Por fortuna, parecía que había llegado el momento, porque apenas entró lo llevó a su habitación, e iba serio. Así que se sentaron en la cama, frente a frente, y Pol esperó que Bruno hablara. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo a lo que pudiera decirle. Bruno no guardaba secretos con él, pensaba Pol. ¿Habría conocido a otro hombre? Menos mal que Bruno habló antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello.

\- Pol… necesito decirte algo.
-Bruno, me asustas. ¿Qué pasa?- se acercó más.
-Nada, nada… es solo que… tengo que decirte como me siento.
-joder, ahora sí que estoy asustado. –  


_¿Pol asustado? Debe ser broma._

-¿Cómo que como te sientes? Pensé que estábamos bien, que, pues nada, que yo estoy bien contigo y pensé que tu también.- Pol empezó a impacientarse.
-Pol, para. Sí, estamos bien. Deja, no es nada. –Bruno se arrepintió. Viendo ahí a Pol, tan preocupado, se daba cuenta de que sus temores eran infundados. No entendía por qué era tan inseguro…
-Bruno, te noto raro. No me vengas con que no es nada. Si vamos a tener algo serio, no podemos empezar con secretos, cariño. –era la primera vez que le decía así, y Bruno se sintió derretir. Si fuera por él, le habría besado ahí mismo, pero no daba el momento.- tienes que decirme qué está pasando.


Bruno suspiró. Si no lo decía, sería peor: pensaría que estaba ocultando algo. Así que habló:

-me siento muy estúpido ahora mismo… porque te veo y escucho, y me doy cuenta de que no debería tener miedos, pero los tengo. Temo que algún día despiertes y sientas que esto que tenemos, que no se qué es, no te alcance, y que por sea por eso que no salimos y siempre nos vemos aquí,  ni me siento en libertad de contarle a nadie lo que somos, arghh…-gruñó frustrado, tomándose la cabeza entre ambas manos. –me escucho diciéndote esto y sé que soy injusto contigo, Pol. Prometí esperarte, pero me mata la impaciencia. Soy muy feliz contigo, y temo que eso desaparezca de un día para otro… -Bruno bajó la mirada, mientras jugueteaba, nervioso, con sus manos.

Pol lo escuchaba en silencio. Tenía esas caras de estar estudiándote, sin poder adivinar qué venía  a continuación. Se enderezó y cruzó los brazos.

-eres injusto, sí. Bruno, me conoces. Sabes que no soy tan gilipollas… no puedes pensar en serio que estoy contigo probando. Admito mi culpa, te sientes así por lo que hemos pasado antes. Pero ya no soy ese Pol, Bruno. Yo me siento muy feliz con “esto que tenemos” (hizo las comillas con sus dedos). ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Se largó a reír- Y yo que creí que éramos novios serios, ¿y tú no lo sabías? No me interesan los títulos, pero sí, somos pareja. Si quieres te hago un pedido formal, joder, o me lo haces tú a mí. Y si no salimos, pues, no sé, es porque estoy cómodo acá. Me gusta estar en tu casa, y me gusta verte en el teatro, haciendo lo que te gusta. Pero podemos salir, si quieres. Tampoco es que me vea paseando de la mano por la calle, pero hay mucho que no imaginaba hace un mes y mírame ahora.  No te estoy escondiendo ni estoy probando. Sigo pensando en que quiero estar en serio contigo, no quiero estar con nadie más. Por lo menos ahora. Porque, ¿te das cuenta de que tenemos 20 años,no? Hoy me quieres, pero ¿cómo puedes saber que en uno o dos años no serás tú el que se aburra de mí y me dejes? No existe el futuro, Bruno. Tu padre bien lo explicó en clase, ¿recuerdas? Yo no puedo darte más seguridad que esa, Bruno. Que hoy te quiero y que haré todo lo necesario para estar juntos. Si no te alcanza... - dijo con tristeza en la voz, tomando entre sus manos las de Bruno. No, joder, pensó Bruno, no quería verlo así.

\- no, Pol, tienes razón. Me dejé llevar, pero no tengo razones para desconfiar de ti. Dios, ¿cuándo has madurado tanto? Me siento muy infantil, haciendo planteos de novio inseguro. – se sentía avergonzado de sentirse tan vulnerable.

 Pol se acercó más a Bruno. Su cercanía le estaba nublado el pensamiento. 

-¿Qué día es hoy? - preguntó Pol, de repente, con voz ronca, casi pegando su frente con la de él. 

\- ¿martes? - le dije, sin saber donde se dirigía con su pregunta. 

-No, no, fecha, no día.

-¿…13? No entiendo, Pol.

 -No jodas. ¿martes 13, en serio? ¿Eres supersticioso, Bruno? - dijo Pol sonriendo de lado.

\- No... Creo que no. ¿Por qué? 

\-- Porque, Bruno Bergeron, hoy,  martes 13, es tan buen día como cualquier otro para proponerte que seas mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi novio, hasta cuándo dejemos de querernos, que te prometo de mi parte, no será pronto... ¿Qué dices? ¿Te parece una buena fecha como inicio formal de “esta relación”?  (de nuevo, hizo las comillas con los dedos, riéndose).

No podía ser tan dulce... Bruno lo abrazó y tiró de él, cayendo sobre su espalda. Amaba sentir su peso sobre él. Pol se apoyó sobre sus codos, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Obvio que acepto. Eres demasiado cursi, ¿sabías?-le dijo Bruno.

-Porque tú lo quieres, que mira que por mí, sigo siendo el mismo chulo de siempre... Bruno- Pol se puso serio- no quiero que  nos guardemos secretos. Quiero que confíes en mí. Yo se que para mí es más fácil, tu nunca me has fallado, en cambio yo... Lo único que puedo prometerte es intentarlo  y no mentirte. 

\- con eso me alcanza. Pero falta algo- dijo serio Bruno- un anillo, algo que simbolice este momento... –se empezó a reír a carcajadas ante la cara de asombro de Pol, era claro que estaba bromeando.

\- lo del anillo te lo dejo a ti. A mí se me ocurren otras formas más divertidas de sellar este compromiso- Y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, y entre sus besos y abrazos, Bruno olvidó todas sus dudas y temores.  


	16. Pequeños momentos felices

La discusión con Bruno había sido anotada por Pol en el anecdotario de su relación como su primera “pelea”, además de su fecha oficial. Obvio que era todo para embromar a Bruno, que desde aquella ocasión había decidido de dejar de dudar de Pol. Él tenía razón, no tenía sentido pensar mucho más allá de este presente que tenían, y en honor a la verdad, Pol era un novio increíble.  Sabiendo cómo se sentía Bruno, habían empezado a modificar su rutina puertas adentro para empezar a salir. Bruno pasaba a buscar a Pol por la facultad, o viceversa, cuando los horarios de salida medianamente coincidían. Y de allí se iban al parque de la Ciudadela, donde a la sombra de los árboles, se ponían a estudiar y filosofaban. En realidad, Pol filosofaba, Bruno escuchaba y le discutía, por el sólo placer de escucharlo defender fervientemente aquello que pensaba. En esas idas al parque, Bruno lo observaba mientras leía sin que Pol lo supiera. Y sentía crecer aún más su amor por él, si era posible. Allí, de a poco, Pol fue soltándose, y si al principio no había contacto físico entre ellos, en cada salida fue en aumento hasta que al final, eran dos jóvenes enamorados más disfrutando su tiempo juntos. No era extraño verlos recostados contra un árbol, uno entre las piernas del otro, leyendo mientras sus manos se entrelazaban o acariciaban los cabellos. Un día Pol se encontró enredando sus dedos entre los bucles de Bruno, que se había dejado crecer el cabello, y se dio cuenta de que lo relajaba. A Bruno en cambio le encantaba acariciar su barbilla, o el vello rubio de su pecho, aunque esto último lo reservaba para casa, ya que por lo general esas caricias subían de tono irremediablemente.

Y las reservas de Pol fueron desapareciendo, de a poco. Tal como  había dicho Bruno, no tenía por qué decir ni hacer nada en particular. Con sólo actuar con naturalidad, la gente entendería que estaban juntos. Y eso estaba bien para las personas que recién conocían. Pero aún, Pol no estaba cómodo con que lo supieran sus viejos conocidos, sus amigos. De su grupo del instituto, solo lo sabían Tania, Oksana y Gerard. Si alguno de ellos lo había dicho al resto, eso no lo sabían, pero les habían pedido reserva, por un tiempo. Y confiaban en qué su cariño por ellos les haría guardar el secreto hasta que ellos mismos decidieran contarlo.

Bruno no pudo menos que reír al recordar cuando se enteró Gery. Gina ya sabía por Carmina que Bruno y Pol estaban juntos, y un día fue a su casa a hablar con Bruno. Se sentía un poco responsable por él, lo había visto tan mal… y Pol no terminaba de convencerle. Se había quedado con la imagen de él como camello, como aquel que le había hecho tanto daño a Gerard. Pero, sabiendo que era tan  querido por Merlí, decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda. Así que, fue a hablar con Bruno para preguntarle por él, por su relación. Si teniendo en cuenta todo lo vivido, le parecía que se podía confiar en él. Bruno no se enojó por esa intromisión en su privacidad, sabía que a Gina la movía su amor de madre, no sabía ser de otro modo. Gentilmente le explicó que confiaba con su vida en Pol, que sí, se había equivocado mucho, pero que se merecía una oportunidad. Y Gina, sin más, los había invitado a cenar, para retomar las cenas familiares, ya que hace unas semanas (desde que estaban juntos) Bruno había dejado de asistir a las cenas de los miércoles. Cuando Pol supo de la invitación, se había puesto muy nervioso. Era como una presentación oficial, le dijo, en broma, Bruno. Y así, con los nervios a flor de piel,  fueron. Gina lo abrazó apenas entró. Le dijo, cuando nadie escuchaba, que esperaba no cometiera más errores en el futuro, y que lo perdonaba por el pasado. Pol entendió. Y a partir de allí, empezó una bonita relación. Si Gina tenía dos hijos de sangre, ahora tenía otros dos hijos de corazón, porque no tardó mucho en adoptar a Pol como había hecho con Bruno. Se dio cuenta enseguida de esa coraza que escondía un corazón sensible, y descubrió al verdadero  Pol, ese que gustaba tanto a Merlí como a su hijo.

Cuando Gerard vio a Pol en su casa, se sorprendió. Decir que parecía una escena de una película cómica sería hacer honor a la verdad, ya que le preguntó qué hacía en su casa,  si se habían encontrado de casualidad con Bruno, y si su madre no lo había echado al verle, incluso le preguntó por Tania. Harta de seguir escuchando decir tonterías, y sin que Pol o Bruno supieran qué responder primero, Carmina lo había interrumpido y le había dicho que Bruno había traído a su novio a cenar, que despabilara de una vez. Gerard no había podido articular palabra por unos minutos. Todos, Pol, Bruno, Gina y hasta la Calduch se habían empezado a reír a carcajadas, hasta que por fin Gery pudo reaccionar y dijo que los felicitaba. Y después de eso, la cena había transcurrido sin problemas. A partir de esa noche, las cenas y sobremesas de los miércoles volvieron para quedarse, haciendo sentir a Pol  muy cómodo, en familia, cómo hace mucho que no se sentía. De más está decir que luego de esa  cena, mucho más tarde, Gerard había bombardeado a Bruno y Pol con preguntas, pero, por ser Gery como era, no fue incómodo para Pol responder sus dudas. Era obvio que quienes habían conocían el lado mujeriego de Pol no pudieran creer esta nueva faceta de Pol, así que lo tomó como un entrenamiento para enfrentar a sus viejos amigos, cuando se reencontraran. Cosa que no tardaría en pasar, aunque ellos aún no lo sabían.

 

 


	17. Pelea

Una mañana, ya llegando el verano, fue la primera pelea seria de Bruno y Pol. Y de nuevo, comenzó con un reclamo de Bruno, sumado al estrés de fin de año y los exámenes. Bruno había tenido un día particularmente malo. No sólo había reprobado un examen, sino que había peleado con el profesor por los pasillos. No discutía jamás con los profes, no le parecía respetuoso y jamás olvidaría la lección aprendida con Santi. Pero  estaba seguro de que este profesor le tenía manía. Le hacía preguntas más difíciles que al resto en el aula, y le respondía con ironías solapadas, que dejaban a Bruno descolocado.  Quizá porque había podido ingresar tarde al instituto gracias a su abuela y le molestaba, no lo sabía, pero esperaba que fuera por eso, porque no quería pensar que fuera por su elección sexual. Y es que circulaban ciertos rumores sobre el profesor en cuestión, los cuales hasta ahora había ignorado, que daban cuenta de ciertos hostigamientos de su parte hacia alumnos “diferentes”, se decía. Pero pruebas de eso, ninguna. Bruno no había sufrido, hasta ahora si es que fuera ese el caso, maltratos por su homosexualidad. Y tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto, porque el maltrato era tan sutil que podía pasar como una malinterpretación de parte de Bruno. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, encarar al profe en el pasillo, y como cabía esperar, no se dominó y había terminado él gritándole, el profesor sonriendo burlonamente y con una amenaza de arruinarle el expediente.  Iba muy cabreado camino a su casa, cuando se encontró con Joan. _Joder_ , pensó Bruno, _siempre me encuentra en una mala versión de mí mismo_. Después de los saludos de rigor, Joan le preguntó cómo se encontraba, en clara alusión a la última vez que se habían visto. Bruno no supo qué decirle. Trató de  no mentirle, que estaba bien, que todo había mejorado, pero no se atrevió a contarle que estaba en una relación con Pol, no sabía si Pol quería contar ya a sus amigos. Se había dado cuenta de que Pol había dejado de verlos, desde que estaban juntos. Si ellos lo habían notado, no lo sabía, ya que cada uno tenía sus cosas; quizá, con la excusa de los estudios nadie notó que Pol había desaparecido del mapa. Sobre todo, Marc, Joan y Uri, que solían juntarse de vez en cuando a jugar basquetbol o iban a la bolera. Gerard también iba, pero sabía que no les había dicho nada de su relación. En ese sentido confiaba en su “hermanito”. Antes de irse, Joan le contó algo importante, y que, en medio del enfado que cargaba Bruno, sería el detonante de la pelea que vendría enseguida.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró con Pol, esperándolo. Le había abierto Carmina, antes de irse a un ensayo. No le alegró verlo, ya que sabía que se descargaría con él. Era algo que debería cambiar de su carácter, lo reconocía. Le costaba dejar puertas afuera su enfado, siempre se descargaba con quienes no lo merecían. Apenas entró increpó a Pol, que muy sorprendido por su malhumor le preguntó qué le pasaba. Pero en vez de contarle Bruno lo del examen reprobado y la discusión con el profesor, le dijo que se había encontrado con Joan, y que se había sentido muy  cabreado por no poder contarle de su relación. Que estaba harto de esperarlo, que se decidiera de una vez. Pol no podía creer que su suave Bruno se estuviera comportando de un modo tan irracional. Supo enseguida que era otra cosa lo que le estaba pasando, así que lo cortó en seco.

-Para ya, Bruno, que a mí no me maltratas. No sé qué carajos te pasó, pero no te creo que sea por tus ganas de contarle  a Joan que estás así. Y de todos modos, le hubieras contado, no me culpes, qué, ¿me tienes que pedir permiso acaso? No soy tu puto niñero. Me voy, antes de decir cosas de las que podamos arrepentirnos. – y agarrando sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Como siempre, te vas cuando empezamos a hablar en serio-le dijo Bruno con rabia, aunque ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su comportamiento. -Pol se frenó, y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, conteniendo su rabia.

-Ni estamos hablando en serio, ni me voy cuando eso pasa. Basta ya de buscar en el pasado, Bruno. Estas cabreado por algo, pero no es por mí, y si lo es, me lo dices en la cara y no me des vueltas. ¿Tanto te importa Joan para que te pongas así? No lo creo.

Bruno admitió para sí mismo que tenía razón. No era por eso. Decidió tragarse la rabia que venía acumulando y que no había podido descargar antes, Pol no tenía la culpa. Cojones, que mal genio había heredado. Se quedó en silencio, mirando el piso. Cuando levantó la vista, Pol había vuelto a dejar sus cosas por ahí, y lo observaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la pared, esperando a que hablara.

-¿y? ¿Me vas a contar o no la verdadera razón de tu malhumor? Mira que voy conociendo nuevas facetas tuyas, tete. Y pensé que yo era el complicado en esta pareja- seguía molesto, pero se notaba que le causaba algo de gracia la situación. 

\- Tienes razón. Perdona... No he tenido un buen día. Bah, ha sido el peor día. – y le contó lo del examen y del profesor, sin dar tiempo a Pol de comentar nada  -Pero no es eso lo único que me molesta. Y esto sí tiene que ver contigo... en el camino me encontré con Joan, y me dijo que este sábado se reúnen todos en el bar de Iván, bah, de su madre. Parece que Iván y Oliver le han pedido el bar prestado un fin de semana al mes, algo así, para trabajarlo y reunir dinero para viajar, y quieren hacer una juntada entre todos. 

-ya… ¿y estás enojado conmigo porque…?- dijo Pol, como no viendo la obviedad de su enojo en ello.

\- porque iremos, ¿o no? Y si vamos, ¿vamos en plan amigos, o vas a animarte por fin a decir que estamos juntos? – Bruno habló con más brusquedad de la que quería. – Desde que estás conmigo, has estado evitando a todos tus amigos. (Pol parecía sorprendido, pero no dijo nada) Sí,  me he dado cuenta, no soy idiota. Porque no quieres contarles, ¿no? Está bien, no quiero presionarte, pero tampoco ocultarme – bufó –Puedes ir tú, yo no iré y así no tendrás que decir nada. Puedes decir que te has liado con alguna, o todas, las  tías de la facu y listo, seguirás siendo el macho alfa del insti. – Bruno había hablado por impulso. Su rabia seguía estando ahí, sentía que quería lastimar a Pol de algún modo, hacerlo reaccionar. En realidad, no pensaba lo que decía. No le importaba tanto que sus ex compañeros lo supieran. ¿O sí? Pol exhaló, conteniéndose para no enojarse.

-mejor me voy, Bruno. Si me quedo será para que peleemos, y no quiero. Cuando se te pase, me llamas. –y se fue, con un portazo.

Pero Bruno no lo llamó. Se sintió fatal cuando se fue Pol, pero se obligó a quedarse allí. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero se tragó sus lágrimas también. En el fondo, sentía que más allá de la irracionalidad del planteo, había un fondo de verdad. Si no obligaba a Pol de algún modo, parecía que nunca haría visible a Bruno para su familia, para sus amigos.

Fue la primera vez que dejaron de verse cada día. Ni se llamaron, ni mensajearon. Fueron largos días para ambos. Bruno, sabía que se había excedido. Podría haber insistido de otro modo, sí. Pero no se arrepentía. Y había decidido que iría a la reunión, aún cuando no sabía qué haría Pol. Joder, suponía que aún podía considerarse que estaban juntos, ¿o no? ¿Era sólo una pelea, o Pol pensaría que se había librado de él? Ya lo sabría el sábado, pensó tristemente Bruno. Entre tanto, Pol meditaba sobre lo ocurrido. Nunca había visto a Bruno tan cabreado. Bah, sí, luego de que estuvieron juntos por primera vez, en lo de Mónica. Joder, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza… Pensó que Bruno lo llamaría al cabo de uno o dos días, pero no lo había hecho. Y eso lo obligó a pensar en si tendría algo de  razón.

Finalmente llegó el sábado. Bruno estaba dolido por la desaparición de Pol, pero lo entendía. Este tiempo a solas le serviría para valorar lo que tenían, o dar marcha atrás, pensaba. Ya lo sabría. Bruno se encaminó solo hacia el bar El Trébol.  Era un poco tarde ya, por lo que encontró a varios de sus compañeros al llegar. Todos lo abrazaron con alegría. Estaban todos muy contentos de verse, realmente. Para algunos,  había pasado más de un año sin tener novedades del grupo, en cambio otros seguían en contacto por facebook, o whatsapp.  Bruno se sintió muy contento de haber ido, ya que al principio había dudado, porque no quería sentirse incómodo en presencia de Pol, si es que éste iba. Había decidido que él no diría nada sobre su relación a los chicos, bah, si es que seguía habiendo una relación. Nunca habían peleado antes, y la verdad, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Pol.

Pasaron un buen rato poniéndose al día, con uno y con otro, hasta que Tania lo llevó aparte y le preguntó por Pol. Bruno le contó sobre la pelea, brevemente.

-Bruno, sé que es difícil, pero sé paciente. Estoy segura de que Pol no te decepcionará.

-estoy cansado de esperar, Tania. Ya sé que es poco tiempo… bah, que se yo. Son nuestros amigos, Tania, tampoco le estoy pidiendo que lo publique en el diario o en la radio.

-quizá justamente es más difícil decirlo a quienes lo conocen de antes, Bruno, que se yo. Bueno, no importa. ¿Vendrá? 

-no lo sé… -dijo tristemente Bruno- ya quisiera, o no, ya ni sé. Pero ahora quiero pasarla bien, Tania. Ya basta de Pol.- y la abrazó y fueron hasta la mesa que habían armado para todos, donde estaban comiendo y hablando mientras bebían. Bruno se divertía viendo como Marc, sentado al frente de ellos, se lo quería comer vivo. Estaba seguro de que si no supiera que es gay, ya se lo habría cargado. Seguía enamorado de Tania, fiel a ella. Y Tania ya empezaba a claudicar en su decisión de seguir sola. Marc le encantaba, estaba claro. Quién sabe, esa noche…

Entre tanto, todos se ponían al día contándose sus cosas. Empezaron a hablar de amores, claro está. Así, Marc se dio el gusto de declararse a Tania ante todos, y a todos les pareció tan dulce, que empezaron a aullar de emoción y a tratar de convencer  a Tania de que no le hiciera sufrir mucho más. Les había sorprendido enterarse de la ruptura de la rubia con Pol, pero Pol…era Pol, así que tampoco tanto. También surgió que Gerard y Mónica estaban saliendo, aunque era una relación muy liviana. Mónica no quería una relación como la que había tenido con Joan, y aunque Gerard le parecía adorable, pensaba que era un tanto inmaduro, tanto,  que no sabía qué pensar sobre su futuro juntos. Oliver, Iván, no estaban pensando justamente en amores, sino en su viaje. Para eso estaban ahorrando. Alguien preguntó a Bruno si estaba con alguien. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de  pensar una respuesta evasiva, Pol apareció por la puerta. De inmediato pasó a ser el centro de atención, y todos olvidaron la pregunta a Bruno, quien  no sabía si sentirse contento de verlo, o todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como disfrutaba que le prestaran atención. Tampoco pudo evitar sentir mariposas en su estómago, y definitivamente no pudo evitar bajar la mirada cuando Pol lo miró, desde lejos. Tania le apretó fuerte el brazo, dándole fuerzas. Pol se sentó cerca de Marc, al otro lado de la mesa. Después de un rato, volvieron a la conversación anterior.

-y tu, Pol?  ¿Quién ha caído en tus garras ahora?– le gritó Uri con poco tacto, ganándose un codazo de Mónica. Después de todo, hacía relativamente poco que habían terminado con Tania. Incluso algunos se acababan de enterar esa noche que no estaban ya juntos, con lo linda que les parecía esa pareja. Pero lo que no esperaban era que la misma Tania preguntara entre risas:

-¡a que sí, Pol, cuenta, cuenta! – Pol la miró con cariño. Se habían reunido en la semana, pero eso no lo sabía ni siquiera Bruno, Tania no había tenido tiempo de contárselo. Habían hablado mucho, sin rencores, en absoluto. Lo suyo había quedado definitivamente atrás. Y habían hablado mucho de Bruno. Pero sobre todo, de Pol. Tania lo había ayudado a entender mejor todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Y a tomar verdadera dimensión de las cosas. Por eso, Pol no estaba nervioso esa noche. Tenía absolutamente en claro lo que tenía que hacer.

-Pues sí, estoy saliendo con alguien. Pero esta vez, me han atrapado a mí.- dijo riéndose, con esa sonrisa de malote que encantaba a Bruno. Cuando Bruno cayó en la cuenta de lo que dijo,  se le contrajo el estómago. Todos aullaron.

-¿alguien ha podido atrapar al guaperas del insti? - todos de repente estaban prestando atención a Pol, por alguna razón. Pol se sintió cohibido con todas las miradas sobre él, pero se obligó a ser fuerte.

\- Si, alguien lo hizo. Y esta aquí, sentado justo ahí.- Y entonces, señaló a Bruno.

Nadie se animó a decir nada por un momento, tanto pensaban que era una broma, pero Pol estaba muy serio, manteniendo la mirada fija en Bruno, quien no terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando. Y por fortuna, fue Gery quien rompió la tensión:

-¡por fin, tíos! Ya me estaba dando calambres estomacales por tanto aguantar contarlo…

Entonces, de a poco empezaron a reír tímidamente, aún asombrados, y Oksana pidió un brindis celebrando el amor, y  el ambiente volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Aún cuando algunos  seguían sorprendidos, no pasó mucho antes de que Oliver pusiera la música bien alta y todos salieron a bailar. Bruno y Pol aún no se habían acercado el uno al otro, pero no hacía falta. Ya habría tiempo para hablar. De repente, alguien tomó a Pol por atrás. Era Berta.

–Pol, ¡estoy flipada! -Le dijo.- No puedo creerlo. – lucía francamente sorprendida, pero no en un mal sentido.

-yo tampoco, a veces.-le dijo, sonriendo, Pol.

-me alegro mucho por ustedes, Pol. Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? les deseo lo mejor- se paró en puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, sin esperar respuesta de Pol.

Pol exhaló. No podía negar que había estado nervioso, aunque nunca dudó de lo que diría esa noche. Había sido un poco más espectacular de lo que pensaba, pero es que la pregunta de Uri  le había dado la excusa perfecta para su declaración. Se fue a un rincón con la intención de fumarse un cigarro, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo ya que vio a Bruno acercarse lentamente. No pudo menos que sonreír al verlo. Cuando se acercó, se miraron fijamente. No habían vuelto a hablar desde la pelea, aunque dado los acontecimientos, no hacía falta decir mucho. Fue Bruno quien se acercó más, y viendo que Pol no lo alejaba, lo abrazó por la cintura y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. –gracias… - le dijo. -Y perdóname…

Pol lo abrazó también, acercándolo más aún. Había extrañado mucho su contacto, su olor. Como se sentía tener a Bruno entre sus brazos.  – Te extrañé -le dijo, al oído-   _Te amo, Bruno_.

Bruno se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. –yo también te amo, Pol. –Y sus labios buscaron los suyos, esos que había extrañado tanto. Su lengua pidió permiso y recorrió su boca,  lentamente, succionando, mordiendo. Ya no recordaban donde estaban, ni les importaba. Y pensar que habían peleado por esto.

Quienes eran testigos de  ese momento tan íntimo flipaban. Era increíble que ese fuera el Pol que ellos creían conocer.  Berta y Mónica, en un rincón, reían a carcajadas recordando aquella ocasión en el parque, cuando hablaban de Pol y de que jamás lo imaginarían con un chico.  Marc, por otro lado, se sentía sumamente aliviado de tener el camino más allanado. Mentiría si no reconocía que ver a Pol con Bruno le daba un poquito más de seguridad con Tania. Entonces, Oliver y Oksana fueron a despegar a la reciente parejita para ir a bailar la canción de moda. Bruno y Pol se separaron, sonriendo, ya habría tiempo más tarde para estar juntos.


End file.
